Ocean Blue and Sapphire
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: It’s times like this that Riku needs to babysit Sora and Roxas. A bunch of AU RoxasSora drabbles about things such as stuffed toys, fruits, video games, daipers, strip poker and so much more… [Dedicated to Minachan][rated for safty]
1. Drabble 1: Strip Poker

Tke: Yes, I'm back with another new fic…

Roxas: How many fics are you going to do now?

Tke: well, the thing about drabbles is I can just stop and it wouldn't be left hanging…

Sora: well… it kinda would…

Tke: not if I said I was just doing these certain ones and stopped.

Roxas and Sora: …

Tke: you two look so happy.

Roxas: We are…

Sora: … we think…

Tke: …

Roxas and Sora: **_shrug_**

Tke: just do the disclaimer!!

Roxas: Tke doesn't own a damn thing

Sora: it'd be kinda creepy if she did.

Tke: HEY!!!!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Title**: Ocean Blue and Sapphire

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings this drabble**: RoxasSora and slight LeonCloud

**Dedication**: Mina-chan

**Warnings**: yaoi, humor, just a tad bit of stripping

**Notes**: This is an AU, so meh, it'd be kinda creepy if it wasn't and Sora and Roxas _didn't_ share one body.

**Summary**: It's times like this that Riku needs to babysit Sora and Roxas. A bunch of AU RoxasSora drabbles about things such as stuffed toys, fruits, video games, dippers, strip poker and so much more… Dedicated to Mina-chan

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**DLABBLE 1:**

**Strip Poker**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It was a normal day for Riku so far, kept up with all his classes, played soccer during the newly extended nutrition, presented his anatomy presentation with flying colors (except for the fact that Sora and Roxas wouldn't sit still even though he needed them to. It had Roxas sitting on the teachers desk and Sora sat in Roxas's lap and if Riku even _poked_ Sora's stomach to point to a part of the body, Sora would laugh since he was ticklish and Roxas would have to grab him to make sure he was not _falling_) and seemed to be the first one of his friends done with all their homework.

It was now their fourth period, the teacher allowed them free time, and everyone in class seemed to be busy doing an activity.

As class president (every class in a Japanese school has a president to represent them and honor their class) he was checking everyone to see if they were _obeying_ the school rules.

Kairi and Naminé, talking about some guy in a magazine that Naminé could've bet she'd drawn…

They were fine…

Tidus and Wakka talking about Blitzball and their new moves for the upcoming game…

Nothing harmful…

Cloud and Leon were talking (cheerfully, might Riku add) about some random concert that's coming up. (Since Cloud really wanted to go and Leon would do _anything_ to please his boyfriend…)

Well, that would be more worrisome during the weekend it happened…

Hayner was asleep on his desk, Olette and Pence poking him and drawing on his face…

Riku wasn't in charge of some humor, not his problem…

Roxas and Sora with a small pile of their personal items between them, a deck of cards next to that, five cards from each being dropped into a smaller pile of cards on the other side of the deck as Roxas dropped _both_ his rings in the pile…

Okay, that was _fine_—WHAT THE??!!?

Riku stomped over to them, pointing an accusing finger, "What are you two **_DOING_**?!"

"Playing strip poker." Roxas and Sora answered together in _one_ voice, as if it were _normal_. (Which for these two, it pretty much _was_.)

"Cards and gambling AREN'T allowed in school!!"

Roxas simply shrugged, "The teacher said—…"

"… We have free time." Sora shrugged now.

"… To do what…"

"… We wanted…"

Riku hated it when Roxas and Sora finished each other's sentences…

"Put it away NOW!!"

Sora set down his new cards—two pairs, "Go ahead Roxy."

Roxas laid his cards gracefully on the table, hitting the silver chain of Sora's crown necklace, "Sorry Sor, flush."

"Shit." Sora answered.

Riku eye twitched, they were IGNORING him!!

"YOU TWO!!"

"Pay up." Roxas answered boredly to Sora.

Sora removed the standard school tie around his neck (he always had it undone during breaks or free periods) and dropped it into the pile.

"I drop three." Sora answered, quickly placing three cards down from his new hand.

Roxas passed him three new cards before fixing his own hand, "I drop two."

There was a silence as Roxas and Sora _glared_ at each other.

"Three of a kind!" Roxas dropped his cards down.

Sora smirked coily at Roxas, "Nice try Roxy, four of a kind." Roxas sighed and dropped his checkered bracelet in the pile. The cards were red, dimonds too…

Dammit!! What was Riku THINKING!! He was supposed to be STOPPING this, not noticing card _colors_ and _symbols_!!

"I'm giving you both detention if you don't quit!!"'

Two more hands were delt and more cards dropped.

"Two flush!!"

"A royal flush!!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?" Sora scream, scooting his chair back, hands slamming into Roxas's desk, and eyes wide as he stared disbelievingly at Roxas.

Riku glanced around… no one was even paying _attention_…

This did happen _normally_ after all…

"Give up now or we can continue." Roxas answered, monotone, he raised an eyebrow to the pouting Sora, "Well Sor…?"

Sora sighed, beginning to unbutton his white shirt. (If anyone knows, the male school outfit is the same as Kairi and Selphie's in KH2 except the guys have to wear pants).

"WOULD YOU TWO FUCKING STOP!!" Riku slammed his hand down on the desk.

Roxas blinked innocently, staring at Riku as if he'd done _nothing_ wrong.

Sora blinked innocently, his shirt _half_ way _off _by now.

Riku's eyes were closed but he was eye twitching, madly.

"Roxas, Sora, you two have detention."

The two boys shrugged and began to play cards again.

"With separate teachers."

Both paused and glanced questioningly at Riku.

"Why would we need two different teachers??" they asked in union.

"You two don't remember that time?? It was just last week!!"

Roxas and Sora glanced at each other.

The last time they spent detention together…?

…

"Oh." Sora gave a sheepish grin and Roxas sighed.

Riku could remember the teacher's screaming.

He'd been sitting and having a normal talk with his homeroom teacher when that teacher popped out of nowhere and began to yell at him.

"_Never put Sora and Roxas in detention together!!"_

"_Why not?" Riku and his homeroom teacher chorused._

"_Because Roxas and Sora are pretty much making out on my DESK!!"_

"Now put the cards away." Riku sighed, rubbing his hurting temples.

"Hai, hai…" Sora muttered, grabbing the cards and starting to put them in the box.

Roxas began to separate his items over Sora's.

"I win." He answered as Riku began to walk away.

Sora's eyes widened, he gave Roxas a rather surprised look, "How do you figure that??"

"You've got three more things in this pile than I do." Roxas answered.

Sora blinked twice before groaning and pushing his seat back slightly to bury his face in his hands. "Kusooooooo…"

There was a small silence.

Roxas stayed with his eyes trained on Sora.

Sora glanced up quickly to his blonde lover.

"Winner gets to be on top." Came the answer.

The groan from Sora came louder.

Riku was just eye twitching as he made his way to his desk.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: well, THAT was funnnnnnn…

Roxas: we seriously played for THAT??

Sora: kinda surprising.

Tke: if a reviewer can give me another drabble theme (such as my strip poker) I'll write that chapter and dedicate it to you.

Sora: ooooohh fun

Roxas: maybe you'll get shit loads of reviews.

Tke: well, reviewers get plushies of Roxas and Sora in school uniforms. YAY!!


	2. Drabble 2: Stuck In The Closet

Tke: wow, these will be fun, they all will have humor in them… and we have our first suggestion for a drabble!!

Roxas and Sora: BOTH OF US STUCK IN A CLOSET!!!! **_Voices kinda horror filled yet kind of happy at the same time_**

Tke: so utterly common yet utterly unique…

Roxas: what's with her?

Sora: she's been playing Resident Evil 4 again…

Roxas: ah, the Regenerators won't die in the island, ne?

Sora: yeah… she doesn't want to waste ammo and kill them all, but she might have to…

Tke: can we STOP talking about my DEFEATS?!?!

Roxas and Sora: …

Tke: let the closet drabble begin!!

Roxas: Tke doesn't own Kingdom Hearts!!

Sora: she only owns the plot line

Roxas: she doesn't own the characters

Sora: there would be yaoi everywhere.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**REVIEWERS**:

**Hyxrst**: or else…. I'm afraid to know what that "or else" is… X3 hehehehe, glad you like the plushies, I've updated!!

**Lalala**: Hehehe, I do like RikuSora, however, RoxasSora is getting really fun to play with… I might end up doing a _lot_ of these… **_throws plushies_**

**Saxor**: you're the first dedication, happy!!! A review is a review. If you tell me you like it in a review, that's a complete review to me. So yay!! Here ya go, extra plushie for the drabble idea it's Roxas in his Organization coat with a picture of Sora on the back… weeeeeee!!! **_Tosses plushie_**

**BloodySk8t3r**: the trip to Wal-Mart will be next, then one of my own, then if you have any more ideas. Just keep flooding in with any ideas you have and I'll try to make them work.

**TeleIce**: actually, depending on the drabble, their ages will very. It's just around high school-ish… so each one is different I will be doing Bloody-san's, then my own, then your idea for the next drabbles. If you have any more ideas, please let me know!!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Drabble 2:**

**Stuck In The Closet**

**Dedicated to Saxor**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Roxas groaned, jiggling the door handle once again.

The door just _wouldn't_ budge…

"GOD DAMMIT!!"

Sora looked questionably at his blonde boyfriend.

"We're not getting out of here!!"

"Its a good thing Riku's closet is so big, ne?"

Roxas glanced over at his boyfriend, this was Sora's definition of BIG????

This space where Roxas had to sit on a box in the corner or stand firmly pressed against the wall so Sora could have some space to even FIT in!?

Barely one person could fit in this stupid closet!!

Why the fuck were they IN Riku's closet…??

Oh right, they were retrieving their stuff from the last sleep over which was locked in Riku's closet. And Sora, in Roxas's opinion being the dumbass Sora was, accidentally fell back, knocked into Roxas, both fell into the closet, and the door shut and locked on them.

Roxas sighed, moving slightly and attempting to move the doorknob again.

Sora's front was now firmly pressed against Roxas's back, "It's not working…?"

"Wouldn't we be _out_ if it _was_??"

"Touchy, touchy…" Sora answered, burying his face in his blonde boyfriend's neck. "We can just stay in here…" he asked suggestively.

"We have the art club."

"We can miss one day."

"Sora, we're in _charge_ of that."

Sora pouted (although Roxas couldn't see it which was good or else he'd give in) "That's no fun…"

"I'm sure Riku would be here soon."

"Riku has basketball practice."

"Shit."

There was a silence as they listened to the outside. Roxas hoped to hear footsteps, thumps, anything to let him know someone was near.

Sora simply wanted to sleep. And what better way to sleep than in a dark, rather cold place like a closet and cuddle to your boyfriend for warmth??

Seemed like a good idea to Sora.

"I'm telling Riku to buy new fucking locks." Roxas growled out, placing one foot on the door and pulling the knob harshly.

"Roxy, you're going to _break_ the door!!"

"If it fucking gets us _out_ of here, I don't _care_!"

So what was up Roxas's ass?

Roxas sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead before attempting again.

… Or maybe it was what _wasn't_ up Roxas's ass…?

But then again, it was usually the other way around…

Oh well…

"Roxassssssssssss." Came the whiny voice.

"Sor, isn't there a baseball bat or something…?" Roxas turned to his boyfriend.

"…" Sora twitched, his arms moving to wrap around Roxas's neck, "You'd rather be leaving than be stuck in a closet with your boyfriend?? That's mean!"

There were footsteps in the hall, not that Roxas or Sora noticed now.

"Would you get off?? This isn't even our house!!"

Sora pouted, "You're no fun, where's your sense of adventure??"

"Gone." Roxas answered dryly, he quickly gulped heavily as he felt Sora's breath on his neck. "Sor would you quit it…?"

The footsteps were now in the room, right in front of the door.

Roxas's eyes squeezed shut tightly and he bit his bottom lip as Sora's lips moved his pulse.

Without thinking, Roxas grabbed the doorknob again, this time twisting it the _opposite_ way he had originally been pulling.

The door flew open; Sora and Roxas were blinded by the brightness of the outside world as they came crashing to the floor. Roxas landed on his back, Sora, stomach first, right on top of him.

They looked up slightly to see tenni-shoes.

Even further produced grey sweatpants, even higher than showed a sweat-soaked white shirt under the orange-red jersey of their school.

Silver hair hung in a ponytail with some spilling out of it messily.

Red, beaten cheeks made aqua eyes look that much fiercer.

"Oh shit…"

"Riku!!" Sora glomped his best friend, ignoring everything that had just happened, "You're BACK!!"

"What are you two doing in my ROOM?? In my CLOSET no less!!"

"Erm… surprise…?" Roxas asked weakly, standing up and glancing anywhere but Riku as Roxas rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"A surprise for what??"

"For a secret I'm going to tell you!!" Sora cried out, quickly pulling Riku's attention away from Sora's blonde lover.

Riku's face purely read 'oh great…'

"Next week it's Demyx's birthday, you're our special guest, if you bring alcohol!!"

There a silence, Riku's face clearly was in shock, Roxas looked worried.

Roxas was the only one who had seen a drunk Sora… Roxas was not letting Sora get a hold of a butcher knife next time…

Riku was wearily eyeing the brunette in front of him, "… fine…"

Sora cheered happily, hugged Riku, then procceded to drag his boyfriend out the door to leave a confused and surprised Riku behind.

Half way down the block, Sora was happily leading Roxas back to the apartment they shared.

"You do realize, we forgot our shit?" Roxas asked, pulling his hand away from Sora's.

"I know." Sora answered, placing both hands behind his head and walking like that.

"We do need to get it though." Roxas answered back.

Sora glanced over at his boyfriend, "But Roxy, I thought you liked coming out of the closet."

There was an eye twitch from him.

Next thing anyone saw, Roxas was walking a few steps ahead of his boyfriend, Sora trailing behind, nursing the big bump on the back of his head.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: It took me a couple of hours to decide how to end this…

Roxas: a couple of hours??

Tke: it feels like days…

Sora: it would be, the way you type

Tke: hn, shut up.

Roxas: Reviewers get… **_holds up plushie_**

Tke: is that…!?

Sora: XDDD I WANT ONE!!!!

Roxas: **_glares at plushie_**

Plushie: **_is Roxas himself in just a pair of Sora boxers_**

Roxas: **_bright red and throws plushie at authoress_** TKE!!!!!

Tke: **_running with Roxas chasing her and laughing_** Sorry Roxy, just HAD to do it!!

Sora: Well, read and review, writing isn't a freebie, it needs criticism!!


	3. Drabble 3: Stuck In WalMart

Tke: don't really have much to say but HAVE FUN!! I didn't add a lemon in this one because I didn't know if any readers would be okay with lemons, so I want to check with all readers before then.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**REVIEWS**:

**Lalala**: lol, I can tell you like a lot of these, and I will be updating as much as I can. **_Throws candy_** BE MORE HYPER!!

**Saxor**: I said I'd take it, so I keep my promises. Inner fangirls, those are fun when they come out to play

Roxas: **_eye twitches_**

Sora: **_sweatdrop_**

Tke: what?? They ARE!! Anyways, I am doing well except for injuring myself during PE a lot, but there will be more of these.

**Chaotic Rei**: I loved writing them too they were extremely fun. Now that I think about it, I could probably do a strip poker one that _wouldn't_ be interrupted… I love your idea, and trust me, once I've written out the others; it WILL be used, so expect it in a few chaps. **_Totally off thinking of Sora in a mini skit_**

Roxas: fuck off **_smacks her_**

Sora: **_blushing_**

Tke: owie… Roxy is so MEAN…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Stuck Inside Wal-Mart**

**Dedicated to Bloodysk8t3r**

**RoxasSora drabble 3**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"So… what kind do you want…?"

"I dunno…"

Roxas glanced quietly at his lover.

Sora had been pleading with him to leave Riku's house, go get cookies and hot chocolate and cuddle at Roxas's house by the fire pit. Roxas had denied and continued to ignore his boyfriend to play chess against Riku.

After some time of pleading, Sora gave up, completely ignoring his boyfriend and his best friend and watching the rain outside. No matter what Roxas or Riku said to coax him to talking, it didn't do the trick. Sora was completely quiet, ignoring them.

Riku offered to drive them to Wal-Mart, which is where they were now, and then to Roxas's house so Roxas had dragged his boyfriend in the car and later in the store.

Roxas knew Sora had many favorites when it came to his sweet tooth and Sora would only settle for the one he had the taste for at the moment, but Sora wasn't helping at all.

Every time Roxas asked his boyfriend what type of cookie or hot chocolate he wanted, Sora just shrugged or said 'I dunno' like he didn't want to be there.

Roxas was fed up with it, yes, but he knew he deserved it for ignoring his boyfriend for over three hours to play a game with his boyfriend's best friend.

"Come on." Roxas answered, dropping everything he was carrying on a slightly empty shelf and dragging his boyfriend to the bathroom. When they reached it, a man stepped out, Roxas looked around as the door closed to make sure there wasn't anyone else before he locked the room shut. "Are you done being a baby now?"

"I'm not being a baby." Sora replied half-heartedly.

Roxas stared at his lover; Sora's eyes were gazing towards the wall on his left. Sora hated it when they fought, it simply tore the brunette to pieces, and Roxas felt so bad for causing his lover pain.

"Sor-chan."

Sora barely turned, acknowledging his boyfriend before he squeaked as he was pressed up against the cold tiled wall. There was hot breath on his ear, making its way down his neck and landed at the junction between neck and shoulder. "R-Roxas…!?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" The blonde whispered, sucking lightly on the skin.

"Uhn…" Sora whimpered, grasping his boyfriend's shoulders tightly as their lips met.

They seemingly missed the '_Five minutes till closing_' intercom message.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku growled towards the man, "I SWEAR TO YOU THEY HAVEN'T COME OUT!!"

"They have so, everyone is now out of there, it's passed closing time!!"

"I'M THEIR FUCKING RIDE HOME!!"

"THEN THEY TOOK A CAB!! I CAN SEE WHY!!!"

Riku glared, stomping back to his car and getting in, he waited, knowing that Sora and Roxas would have to be out _some_ time.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sora smiled softly as he ran his hands through Roxas's hair. They'd been sitting on the beds (okay, I've been to Wal-Mart like… ONCE… and the store was so huge they sold practically everything there, yes, even the kitchen sink…) they'd forgotten about Riku (sad, I know) and were thinking it wouldn't be so bad to spend the night in here.

"We haven't eaten." Sora grinned sheepishly as his stomach growled.

Roxas smirked, rolling off his shirtless (when had he lost that? Oh right, when they were making out) lover and heading towards the food court.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked, putting on a blue apron and white chef's hat.

"Hmmmm…" Sora began to ponder, "Ooh, some pizza!!"

They glanced over the fridge, then to the store, "What do you think about using the store's products?"

Sora grinned, pulling Roxas close, "I'd think I'd like that."

"Really?"

"Really."

Their lips met and fingers wandered.

"Okay, now make me my damn pizza."

Roxas chuckled, kissing his lover's nose, "At once master."

Sora ran around the foods and frozen section (which happened to be next to the food court area, luckily) and grabbed everything he wanted to eat.

"Roxas!"

Roxas finished cooking and had just set the food on one of the tables to just in time catch the can Sora threw at him. He glanced at the silver can, eyes widening as he read the label, "Sor-chan… this is beer…!"

Sora grinned, holding a half-drowned can of beer, "Come on Roxy, don't ruin the fun."

Roxas glanced weakly at the can, he ran back towards the kitchen area and made sure to lock the sharp objects before cracking open the beer and taking a large chug of it.

"See!" Sora cooed to his boyfriend, sloppily kissing his boyfriend.

Roxas sighed, he figured that can in Sora's hand wasn't his first.

He managed to lead his lover to the table where they ate. (Roxas ate, while also 'spoon feeding' Sora.)

Less than an hour later, Roxas had dragged some beanbag chairs over to the electronics area where he and Sora started to play Dead or Alive 4 on the X-Box 360.

"Ooh, I FUCKED your ass with Ayane!!" Sora instantly cried, although he was too drunk to realize Ayane lay dead on the floor while Roxas's character, Kasumi, disappeared off screen.

"Sure, Sor, sure."

With that Roxas leaned over and silenced his lover with a deep, passionate kiss. They stayed like that for quite some time before Sora pulled away softly but still close enough to feel Roxas's breath on his lips, "They have beds."

"Why not here?" Roxas purred.

Sora giggled, pushing his and Roxas's controllers across the slightly waxed floor and wrapping his arms around Roxas's neck as they kissed again.

(Please note: having sex on a _waxed_ floor will probably cause you to slip and injure yourself, don't try this at home. Sora and Roxas are drunken professionals **_laugh_**)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It was now 6:30 AM and Roxas and Sora were sneaking out the door of the food area as the manager came through the front of the door and the deliverymen came through the back. They tip toed over to Riku's van, trying not to laugh loudly at the sight.

Riku lay with his forehead on the steering wheel; drool coming off his lips in waterfalls as he was passed out. If his head fell just the slightest bit, Riku would've started the horn.

"Shhh…" Sora placed a finger over his mouth as he looked at his lover, "I know how to wake Riku up."

Roxas watched as his boyfriend leaned in the driver's side window. Sora leaned close to Riku and licked the inside of his best friend's ear.

Riku smacked the horn, it went off loudly in his ear as he was now fully away and pushing himself against the seat. "SHIT SORA, DON'T DO THAT!! DO THAT TO YOUR BOYFRIEND!!"

Sora and Roxas began to laugh, both piling into the back of the van in their leather winter coats.

Riku double-checked his mirror as they pulled out of the parking lot. When the love birds wet into the store, they had cotton coats on, "YOU TWO!?!?"

Sora and Roxas grinned to each other and then Riku before opening the coats.

Cookies, candies, drinks, beer, and much more fell out of the coats.

Riku knew it looked like they kinda gained weight but THIS was ridiculous!

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?"

"We don't have to go shopping for a while!" Sora cried cheerfully.

Roxas simply nodded his agreement.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The manager sweatdropped as he looked at the larger mirror in the staff break room. The mirror was almost as big as the room's wall, so it was kinda hard to miss the big, red writing.

_You guys need to get better security and alarms… oh and you're out of Monsters, I suggest you go buy some more, a lot of my friends love those_

_Love,_

_S & R _

"I-is that red LUBE???" Came the screeching voice from the co-owner behind the manager.

The manager let out a weak groan.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: Don't ask why I chose lube, it was the first thing to come into my mind after THAT kind of night.

Roxas: that was a good night.

Tke: I bet, those beds are softer in the stores too

Roxas: X3

Tke: …

Sora: REVIEWERS GET PLUSHIES OF ROXAS AND ME DRUNK!!!! (and no, Sora does not contain a weapon in his hands)

Roxas: REVIEW AND GET YOURS TODAY!!


	4. Drabble 4: September Was Loved

Tke: This has got to be the sappiest drabble so far.

Roxas: Really?? I couldn't tell.

Tke: This one is my idea! I originally tried November, and it worked, but it was my friend's birthday month and she likes AkuRoku… December didn't really seem to fit. I ended up using my birthday month, September!

Sora: I was wondering why you chose this.

Tke: Hehehe, Hope you have fun reading.

THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND WILL KEEP REVIEWING!!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Drabble 4:**

**September Was Loved**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

It was during a week of September that Riku found out his best friend had fallen in love.

It was confusing really. Sora was gay, had a flock of guys following him almost every day, and Sora falls for the one person that has no knowledge of his existence.

He always heard his best friend, crying on his shoulder.

"_I kept calling him, but he ignores me."_

"_We were lab partners in Chemistry but he didn't talk to me."_

"_Even his friends know me."_

"_His best friend is dating my cousin!"_

And Riku was getting sick of it.

He wasn't tired of Sora's constant nagging, crying, whimpering, or sobbing.

No, no, no.

He was sick of this blond ignoring his best friend.

Sora always talked about him, always defended him, always secretly helped him.

Sora was truly and madly in love.

And Oumura Roxas seemed to not even notice his exsistance.

It was the next week of September that Riku finally snapped.

He told Sora how he felt, how stupid it was to go for someone that never even cared you shared the same air.

And Sora crumbled, just like that, spent the weekend crying his heart out.

Riku wanted to apologize, really he did, he wanted to tell Sora to keep following his heart but Sora would hear none of it.

Every time Roxas's name was even mentioned, Sora changed the subject quickly.

But Riku knew, he could see, he could see the pain in Sora's eyes every time something like that happened.

Riku got even more upset.

It was another week of September when Riku remembered about Axel.

Axel, who was dating Sora's cousin, Naminé, told Riku Roxas's adress and where to find the blonde. It was a good thing Axel was just as close to Sora as he was to Roxas.

It was another day of September when Riku found himself banging down Roxas's front door.

Riku could easily read Roxas's black shirt with the Japanese kanji on it for sky.

_Sora._

Riku could tell because Sora was Japanese and teaching him the language.

Roxas allowed him into his room, the room itself cleaner than Riku had imagined.

Riku watched as Roxas went to make tea like a proper host before the silver haired teen snuck around the room.

There was nothing.

Until Riku noticed the slightly jetting out paper of something under Roxas's bed.

It was a photo.

Of _Sora_

Just like one of those cheesy shojo manga type pics taken during PE and other's arms and shoulders in the way.

Sora was mostly visible.

It seemed like the camera focused on him.

Then came another photo sticking out from in between Roxas's math book. This one was better but questionable.

Sora lay in his bed, sleeping peacefully as his right hand stuck itself in his face and covered half of it.

Riku replaced everything quickly at the sound of footsteps on the steps.

After some tea Riku made small talk, questioning the blond about Axel.

He wasn't going to bring up Sora until he was ready.

Which, unfortunately, never came.

Until Roxas brought Sora up himself.

Riku was on the front porch, Roxas in the front doorway.

Riku was in the middle of his goodbye when a white envelope was pushed into his face with the same kanji on Roxas's shirt.

_Sora._

Riku looked up from the note and searched Roxas's face.

Roxas's pale skin was fire engine red, sapphire eyes squeezed shut tightly, pink lips being bitten on and slowly turning red.

He looked love-stricken.

"_C-c-c-c-could you g-g-give this to S-Sora?"_

Riku stared at the note in shock, however he managed to nod and grab the note.

It was the next day of September when Riku decided to stay with his friend while Sora read the note.

He didn't tell Sora who it was from, just simply handed him the note and told him to read it.

Sora blinked a bit, quickly grasping the note and looking at the unrecognized writing.

His face scrunched up in adorable confusion.

"_Who's it from? What is it?"_

Riku raised both hands in innocence_, "I was just told to deliver it."_

Sora stared at his best friend questionably before sighing with the knowledge he would not get an answer.

He slid open the note and skimmed through the contents inside.

Sora's eyes were wide as he glanced at his digital clock.

"I'll be right back!"

And he ran out the door in his black jeans, half-buttoned gentlemen's top, and boots.

Smiling, Riku could still hear the clanking of Sora's silver crown necklace until the door shut.

'_Sora—_

_I've decided to tell you this… I don't know how you'll react; I'm hoping it's positive. I've liked you for some time now, more than a classmate, more than a friend… I think…_

_I think I'm in love with you._

_I'll be waiting at the Twilight Town Park all Sunday for your response._

_Roxas_'

It was a September afternoon that made Riku want to smile.

Friends were talking; family was chatting, groups in deep conversation.

Axel's hand lay gently in Naminé's as he talked with his friends.

Riku was quickly spending his time talking with Kairi about the upcoming dance since they were on committee to decorate it.

Zexion had his arm on Demyx's shoulder, Demyx's head resting on Zexion's shoulder as the blonde talked happily with Axel.

And it was that same September afternoon it began.

Roxas's arm tightly and securely wrapped itself around Sora's waist.

Sora was nuzzling his face into Roxas's chest.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: okay… that… was impossibly cute…

Roxas: So it was…

Sora: I thought it was really good.

Tke: Roxas and Sora like September now, don't they?

Roxas: X3 maybe…

Sora: XD it's possible.

Tke: hehe, okay um… reviewers get plushies of Roxas that are holding (and looking fondly at) Sora's picture that was taken during PE.

Sora: who took that picture?

Roxas: …

Tke: Hayner… I think…

Roxas: …

Tke: I revealed Roxas's source!

Sora: **_blush_**

Roxas: **_glare_**

Tke: REVIEW PLEASE!!


	5. Drabble 5: School Play

Tke: I didn't know how to end this at first, but now I thought of it and it all came together.

Sora: yay, finally it did, and you're sick and drinking monsters, nice combo

Tke: V.V thanks

Roxas: Tke doesn't own anything except her OCs, Sora's skirt, and she wishes she owned monsters

Tke: and yes, even though Naminé is dating Axel and Zexion is dating Demyx, Axel and Demyx are a year older (but Demyx is still an uke Demyx: **_glares_** Tke: hehehe) and in college.

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Drabble 5:**

**School Play**

**Dedicated to TeleIce**

X.X.X.X.X.X

This was it.

Roxas licked his lips, anticipating this.

This was the whole reason he joined this stupid play production.

"_Then I shall bring her back to life with a kiss."_

And the whole auditorium was silent.

It might have been just the other members of the play production in the audience, but still.

It was so much better.

Roxas leaned in further; he could see the boy (dressed as a rather beautiful girl) in the casket, hidden from the audience.

Sora's eyes were half way open, staring at his boyfriend with the biggest smile on his face without letting anyone see him.

Roxas gave a grin, leaning down more and placing a kiss on his boyfriend's lips with a light little 'smack'.

Before he had a chance to get up though, Sora 'awoke'.

He grabbed the front of Roxas's shirt, pulling his blonde lover down and smashing their lips together.

The girls on play production squealed, chanting their names.

Some of the boys groaned, these had crushes on either of the two leads.

The rest of the boys and girls stood away, there was a bare few of them, but still none the less there to be seen.

Homophobes.

"So glad you enjoyed that little make out session." One sneered, getting into a glaring match with Roxas after the blonde just helped Sora get out of the prop. "But this is not something that will have gay people in it."

Roxas was about to cuss the boy out but Sora squeezed his arm lightly, Sora's eyes were harsh, "I'm sorry we're a better couple than you and your secret boyfriend."

With that, most of the play production went on their way to work on the sets.

The homophobes sat away from everything, talking to themselves as the others had fun.

Roxas glanced quickly over at his boyfriend.

A big smile was lit on Sora's face, he was chatting happily to a girl next to them.

Sora didn't seem phased by that guy.

Sora seemed to feel the eyes on him and turned.

Roxas was given a beautiful smile that made him smile back.

"Love you." Sora answered, elbow lightly smacking into Roxas's.

Roxas grinned, hitting back, "So much that you injure your boyfriend."

"Oi!" Sora pouted.

Roxas simply kissed Sora on the cheek, his lips spelling out 'love you too' on Sora's cheek.

The brunette went back to work quietly, eyes half lidded, cheeks red, bottom lip slightly inward from being bitten on.

No matter what, Sora always got shy when it came down to sappiness.

Roxas chuckled and continued to help Sora paint the background.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"If they're not taken off this team… then we quit!" Shouted the boy Roxas had earlier gotten into a glare fight with.

The student teacher (she was a student, but training to be a teacher), Mrs. Aeirth Gainsburogth, stood there, eyes slightly wide and blinking.

"Why?"

"Because they're gay!" One girl scream raising her hands in the air

"So just because Roxas and Sora are gay and are a couple, you want them to quit play production?"

"Don't you get it? Homosexuality is a sin, they'll be punished, and they're just paying everyone off to look like they should be okay with homos." Came the previous boy's best friend.

"You guys are the only people against gays in this school, you have less than a dozen people in your group."

The girl's best friend stood up to her teacher, "Who would you rather have on this team? Us, who you've known and had worked with longer, or those newbie gays that will most likely ruin everything?!"

Aeirth didn't even need a second to think, "Roxas and Sora."

The group of homophobes gasped, "W-w-what!?"

"I feel more comfortable with them, Sora and Roxas work together, get along, treat everyone kindly, and they understand their place."

"Your whole show is going to get ruined by a bunch of queers! You're going to let that happen??"

"No, I won't, because it won't get ruined." She smiled sweetly as she noticed the principal, Sephiroth, behind the students, "Just because they're gay doesn't mean anything. Roxas and Sora have more talent just beginning than you've given to me your whole year."

The group gasped before their leader, the original boy, spoke up. "Well then, we know you're a horrible teacher Gainsburogth, we're going to get you fired because you like queers—who knows, maybe you're one of the—."

"Is there a problem?" Came the thundering voice behind them.

The head boy quickly broke out of the shock he and his group had been in, "Y-yes principal, you see, she's a supporter of gays and—…"

Principal Sephiroth just smirked, "Does this have to do with the fact that my little brother's best friend and his boyfriend joined play production?"

Before the boy could answer, Aeirth cut in, "It seems they don't think gays can act."

Sephiroth's eyes twinkled.

"Really…?"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Yuffie growled, showing the randomly long pink skirt to Sora, "What about this one?"

Sora winced, "Just because I'm playing a girl doesn't mean that I have to wear something _pink_, Yuffie."

Selphie giggled, "That's cute though."

Roxas, who was sitting in the stands next to Sora, took a sip of his red monster, "I kinda like it, the skirt could really bring out your ankles Sora."

Sora glared, attempting to smack Roxas on the head but his boyfriend dodged.

Selphie giggled yet again as Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Besides Roxas, when have you ever seen Sora's ankles?"

Roxas shrugged, "Just figured I'd help."

"You're _not_ helping." Sora glared.

"But Roxas does have an opinion on what looks good, and that's what counts."

Yuffie grew into a smirk, "Sora has a point though, the only time Roxas did see Sora's legs was when Roxas was going to fuck Sora into a mattress."

Roxas choked on his monster as soon as he was tackled by another of the yaoi fangirls, "How many times HAVE you two done it!?"

Soon everyone was bombarding Roxas, asking questions because they knew they wouldn't get answers out of Sora.

Yuffie and Selphie sweatdropped, Sora happily sipped Roxas's monster that he managed to grab before Roxas was glomped.

"Sora aren't you going to help your boyfriend?"

Sora sighed, "How many times do we get asked that same question."

Selphie laughed evilly, flashing her school newspaper tape recorder in the light, "We've heard it here folks, Roxas and Sora fuck every day!!"

Yuffie watched as Sora began to wrestle Selphie for the tape recorder.

"What are they doing?" Roxas asked, somehow getting out of the mosh pit without anyone noticing him. (Sora loved the mysteriousness about his boyfriend)

"Selphie still wants to know the daily fuck rate."

Roxas glared at the raven-haired girl, "Nice name, moron."

"Shut up."

"Alright, alright." Aeirth answered, laughing as she walked in, "Now, the homophobes have been removed from this class."

The whole group cheered.

"So that means we're going to have to pull some extra weight around here!"

Groans.

"So I brought an extra helper!"

Silence.

"Even if you don't know him, meet Aoyama Axel and Momiya Demyx."

The red headed pyro that entered flashed a grin.

The blonde behind him began to smile.

Silence.

"Hey, look who it is, _Roxas_." Sora said loudly, drawing everyone's attention, while nudging his boyfriend rather harshly in the ribs.

Roxas groaned, "Oh no." He glared at Sora.

"ROXIE!!!" Demyx squealed, running and chasing the other running blond.

"Sor-chan." Axel smiled cheerfully as he walked over and kissed Sora on the forehead.

The class began to laugh as they heard a horrified scream from Roxas behind the curtains of the stage and a random glomping sound.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Roxas rubbed his red cheek angrily, glaring at Demyx, then Sora, every so often.

"So why did you guys come here?" Sora smiled happily, still drinking a monster. (What can I say? Roxas seems to have a hundred in his backpack alone.)

"Well, we were going to just go to a normal college but Axel…" Demyx sighed.

The two younger boys glanced over at the redhead.

"I didn't know that leather was flammable! OKAY?!" Axel cried, raising his arms up.

"So we have to stay around for a while until they find us a college that can handle Axel."

"And you." Roxas spat.

Demyx just grinned, "I can pinch your cheeks again, Roxy."

The boy flipped his friend off.

"Aren't you glad to see them Roxy?" Sora smiled, trying to get his boyfriend out of 'jackass' mode.

Roxas glared, flipping Sora off now, "I hate you, I don't want to speak to you, fuck off."

Axel smirked, "I guess, Sora's still being a pain in the ass."

"Hey, I'm not a pain!"

"Yeah! That's MY title!"

Everyone glanced over at Demyx.

The blonde blinked innocently, "What?"

Multiple sighs, "Nothing."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

By the end of the week, the roles were given out randomly.

Axel got to play the king.

Demyx got to play a man in love with the princess. (Though he claimed loyalty to Zexion in a second)

Yuffie got to be the green fairy. (She would've loved to be red, but green was cool)

Selphie got to be the blue fairy. (She cheered, she remembered she needed to add a secret camera into the hat for during rehearsal)

Kairi got to be the red fairy. (She answered it went with her hair color)

Naminé got to be the queen. (Hey, she was happy, she had her boyfriend as king)

Roxas got the role as prince. (Everyone kept saying he was hot enough to be a secret one)

And Sora got the role as princess. (And he ended up wearing that ugly pink skirt anyways, which happened to make everyone love the skirt. Besides, Roxas was right, everyone seemed to notice the skirt improved Sora's ankles)

X.X.X.X.X.X

Roxas smiled, ignoring the audience.

Ignoring his parents in the front row.

Ignoring Sora's parents right next to them.

Ignoring Riku and Hayner yelling, "The prince needs to fuck the princess!" (Of course Sephiroth agreed, so he didn't have them kicked out)

Ignoring the homophobes in the corner sulking at what a perfect play it was.

He helped Sora out of the bed on stage and twirled the boy around, Sora's pink skirt spinning ever so slightly as it helped bring out Sora's curves and his ankles. (Roxas was never going to let the brunette live that down)

Roxas said his lines, almost in a trance. He'd been too busy staring at his beautiful boyfriend to understand or even remember.

Sora said something; Roxas heard his voice but not the words.

Now was the part he was waiting the longest for.

Roxas wrapped his arm around Sora's waist, pulling the other boy close as they kissed.

Everyone in the crowd squealed.

Cheers rang out.

It wasn't even the end of the play.

The whole crowd shouted out, "Share another kiss! Go on!!"

Roxas grinned, answering into his stage microphone, "Don't mind if I do." With that, Roxas leaned down and paused as his lips barely whispered against Sora's, "Love you." And he crushed their lips together again.

The whole place was in a frenzy.

Needless to say, they got great grades, went down in the school's history, and got to do future plays of the year.

And Roxas convinced Sora to wear that ankle-improving dress that night…

X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: okay, when I say 'that night' any yaoi fan should know what THAT means.

KH Cast: …

Tke: and sorry, I'm not going to attempt a lemon until drabble… 9… because it was a request…

Sora: wow

Roxas: people get plushies of Sora in his skirt!! **_Ignores his now yelling boyfriend_**

Tke: REVIEW AND GET YOURS TODAY!!


	6. Drabble 6: Sugar High

Tke: yeah, I just didn't think of a good ending or anything for this.

Sora: that's what held you back?

Tke: basically… Sorry if the ending kinda sucks, or is lame, or is weird or anything! I couldn't really come up with anything!

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Drabble 6:**

**Sugar High**

**Dedicated to Chaotic Rei**

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Is that sugar???"

Roxas sighed, twirling the wooden spoon in the large plastic bowl again.

"Roxy… is it??"

The grip on the spoon tightened.

"Come on, can I have some??"

Roxas's eye began to twitch.

"Roxy? Roxy? Roxy? Roxy? Roxy? Rox—?"

"Sora, can you PLEASE shut the fuck UP??"

Sora's eyes filled with tears, however they did not run, as if giving Roxas warning.

Roxas twitched before hugging his boyfriend, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, yes it's sugar."

Sora squealed.

"Are we eating it??" Sora asked cutely, almost in chibi mode.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "No, we're going to sit there and stare at how pretty it is."

There was a silence.

"Then can we eat it?"

Roxas smacked himself in the head.

"Yes Sora, THEN we can eat it."

Sora began to poke his lover in the chest, "So what now as it cooks??"

Roxas placed it in a pan, placed it in the oven, then set the timer.

"Hmm…"

Sora waited.

And waited.

And waited even more.

"ROXAS!!"

Suddenly cool yet tangy lips pressed against his own, "Maybe we can… talk?"

Roxas's smirk widened as Sora smiled, "This is talking??"

Sora giggled, slipping his arms around Roxas's neck as the blond devoured his neck, "Do we get sent to detention for talking?"

Roxas chuckled, sucking hard on Sora's adam's apple and causing the boy to whimper, "I'd think we'd get expelled."

Hands pressed flatly against the counter surfaces as Roxas seemingly devoured Sora's lips almost as harshly as he'd done with Sora's neck.

The timer went off at that moment, causing the two to look at it as if it would be shot.

Sora smiled sheepishly, "Sorry—didn't mean to sit on it."

"Hmm." Roxas pecked Sora on the cheek, then lips, "No problem."

They waited and 'talked' while the cookies baked. Twenty minutes later a grumbling, and shirtless, Roxas made his way to the kitchen with a boxers-only Sora in tow. (Okay, Roxas fans and Sora fans may drool now!)

Sora instantly forgot about 'talking' (Looks like Roxy isn't as mind blowing as he thinks he is Roxas: **_glare_**) and began to jump up and down. "COOKIES!!!"

Roxas chuckled, placing the cookies on a plate with a spatula and placing the pan and such in the sink.

Sora grabbed a now-cooling cookie, biting into it and enjoying the warmth and gooeyness of it. He moaned, chocolate dribbling from his lip.

Roxas finished rinsing off the dishes and turned to his now-moaning boyfriend.

Sora glanced up from the cookie at his boyfriend, grinning sheepishly.

"Get your ass over here."

And with that, Roxas chased Sora into the bedroom.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Hey…"

Roxas looked up from his warm spot on the bed, watching Sora lean over the bed slightly. "Yeah?"

"Why are your mom's shoes in your bedroom?"

Roxas snorted, rolling over slightly and grabbing Sora by the waist. He finally decided to answer when Sora curled up next to him, "My mom was using this room to change since it's closest to the stairs and it wasn't occupied, she was going to a meeting."

Sora smiled, pulling another cookie off the plate beside the bed, "Hmmm, think your mom minds if we borrow her things?"

"Wha—mmph!" Before Roxas could even ask, Sora stuffed a cookie into his mouth. His teeth sunk in and his eyes widened. Whatever was in these cookies were really tasty and addicting.

"Let's see…" Sora's eyes twinkled.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Twenty minutes later a giggling Sora was coming out to the living room. He walked down the stairs in a pink blouse and a black mini skirt; black stalking making his legs smooth and soft to the eye and black high-heeled boots made him a few inches higher.

Roxas, who was sitting on the couch, eyed him while ignoring his own clothes. He'd been wearing a pair of black lace trim underwear (lord knows where he found something like that) barely hidden by blue jean short short-shorts. The flimsy red tang top could easily be ripped. He wore black high heels that were open toed and red socks (probably his own).

Sora grinned, waving his hand as the bright pink feathered scarf around his neck was long enough for him to hold the ends in his hands, "Good day, I'm so glad you all could attend."

"More tea!!" Roxas spat childishly.

"We shall move on from tea, to coffee!" Sora cried out in his British accent.

The doorbell suddenly rang, Sora paused as Roxas pouted, the brunette slowly made his way towards the door, "Excuse me while I seat another guest for tea."

The door was soon opened, Sora greeting the person happily.

Riku stared.

What were these two DOING??

"Master Riku, I'm so glad you could attend!" Sora grinned, pulling Riku in and shutting the door behind them, "Please sit next to Master Roxas."

Riku eye twitched, watching his best friend and friend begin to giggle uncontrollably.

"What've you guys been doing? Drinking or smoking?"

Sora and Roxas gave him innocent blinks, "Nothing!"

"It definitely was something!"

"Nuh uh!!" Sora cried out, hands on hips and looking exactly like a mother would, (counting his clothes too…) "We merely at cookies!!"

"Cookies, huh?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh!! Come look!!" Sora dragged his best friend up the stairs, Roxas trailing behind. He ran into the room as the two waited at the door and picked up the cookies.

Riku frowned as the cookies were shoved in his face, "Sora, what kind of coo—?" He was silenced as a cookie was shoved into his mouth. He swallowed a bit, hey, these _were_ pretty good cold or hot!

Roxas pushed the munching Riku out the door and closed it, "We're busy, go eat those downstairs."

Sora glanced over, grinning and pulling himself against Roxas into a bruising kiss. One pale hand sneaked up the back of Sora's stalking and into the inside of the black skirt.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku munched on cookie after cookie, watching TV, he'd been watching Jerry Springer.

Some guy wanted to marry his ex-girl friend who was in love with him again, and now his wife was trying to convince him to stay.

These people are idiots.

A mouse scurried over to Riku's foot, the smell of the re-warmed cookies calling it.

Riku glared, lifting the plate up, "MINE!!"

The mouse shrunk back and scurried out the doggie door in the kitchen where it'd come in.

The TV was hooked onto the wall, the wall that stopped the living room from Roxas's bedroom. Albeit it was slightly higher, being on the second floor and all, so Riku had merely brought his hand back down, but high enough to avoid anything, and began to watch.

Or 'attempted' as the only things he heard from Roxas's room was groaning, moaning, whimpering and the occasional 'Roxas!' or 'Sora!'

He turned the TV up, trying to block out the sound.

"CAN'T YOU PEOPLE BE QUIETTER!?"

Honestly, couldn't these people leave him alone and let him have some alone time with his cookies??

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The next day, Riku and Sora were chatting happily at Roxas's kitchen counter while the blond got ready the ingredients for a cake.

Cloud walked in, opening the refrigerator. He shuffled some things around before pausing, "Roxas?"

Roxas didn't look up from the items he was readying, "Yeah?"

"Did you see a cookie mix in here? Maybe? It was supposed to be cookies for my party because they were mixed with vodka."

Sora and Riku's cheeks went pink; they glanced quietly at the table. Roxas shifted uncontrollably, "N-no… maybe mom saw it and didn't think you should have it?"

Cloud nodded, "Yeah, thanks anyways." He left.

Roxas bit his lip, watching Riku and Sora do the same. As soon as they figured Cloud was out of distance, they broke into a loud laughter.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: DONE!!!

Roxas: yay, Sora and I fucked!

Tke: yes, we know, but for readers they don't get to see till later. Speaking of which, ANNOUNCEMENT!!! I HAVE DECIDED I'LL DO TWO DRABBLES FOR TWO FANS AND THEN I'LL DO MY OWN AND I'LL KEEP DOING IT THAT WAY SO IT'S FAIR!!!

Roxas: what's next after this then?

Tke: … um… getting lost in the woods?

Roxas: O.O

Tke: REVIEWERS GET THREE COOKIES EACH!! ALL VODKA FILLED AND ONE WITH A PIC OF SORA, ONE OF ROXAS, AND ONE OF RIKU ON EACH!!!


	7. Drabble 7: Lost In The Woods

Sora: Hello world!

Tke: why are you opening?

Sora: … I dunno

Tke: righttttttt, well, since it kinda fits, I thought I'd give GIFTS!! Everyone seems so impatient for lemons because there are a few RoxSor lemons but not really done in lemon format. So, no, I'm not giving you a lemon, I'm having Sora give Roxy a hand job.

Roxas: … WAIT!! Why does HE have to give it to ME?!

Tke: cuz you've been requested as uke dear, read the review

Roxas: O.O WTF!?!??!

Tke: hahahahaha, Roxy deal with it

Roxas: **_GLARE_**

Sora: **_sweatdrop _**Tke doesn't own anything, this plot belongs to KitKat mostly, so don't sue!

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Drabble 7:**

**Lost In The Woods**

**Dedicated to KitKat**

**With a Uke!Roxas!**

X.X.X.X.X.X

The trees were perfectly content in their world; they looked watered, pampered, the whole nine yards.

Unfortunately, a pampered, (hopefully not watered) spoiled child was walking in the woods with his boyfriend.

Roxas just seemed to whine about the littlest things.

"Oh gosh Sora, that slug is looking at me, we need to get rid of it!!" 

It truly wasn't the blond's fault his faulted created and owned sea salt ice cream and was making a mint out of it. But DiZ loved to please his children, and Roxas asked, DiZ had no choice but to melt to that chibi-fied face of innocence.

Sora snorted, pausing at the words 'innocence' and Roxas in the same sentence.

Roxas was quietly (shockingly) walking behind him, his eyes flashing as Sora just took in the whining and complaining. He knew Sora was doing it to please his boyfriend, but Roxas still felt bad. Sora was always trying to please, and because of his family ties, he took and soaked in that trying. And now it seemed like Sora was getting a little sick of it, but he wouldn't complain, ever. He was Sora, he didn't complain, he didn't get angry (yeah right), he didn't get upset, he didn't get irked, he didn't cheat, he didn't lie—.

He loved Roxas.

Roxas's eyes closed quietly before looking up at his boyfriend. Some would say with Sora's attitude, Roxas was the lucky one, but oh, no, Roxas knew better.

Sora was the lucky one, Roxas always pushed his boyfriend around at times, but every time Roxas would make up for it. If it wasn't with gifts, it was in bed.

Roxas blushed, looking down at the grass below him. Roxas was always unsure, weak, frail, and self-conscious; he couldn't even handle looking at himself without feeling disgusted. He was bad in bed, he knew but Sora never said a thing, he wasn't that great at kissing because he was always worrying what people thought.

Roxas bit his lip, okay, so maybe he was really the lucky one.

Sora always reassured him, told him he was beautiful, told him he was strong and was strong at heart, told him his body was always a turn on, and definitely told him he was great in bed.

Blue eyes lifted up to Sora's back, the brunette was walking, knowing his boyfriend would follow.

Now Sora, Sora was perfect package. He was headstrong, powerful, and well built, he always looked at himself and joked saying he need to loose weight from eating so much, but he was always a skinny-son-of-a-bitch. Sora was gorgeous and was a master in bed, he practically knew how to do anything and could always understand what Roxas had hated or craved for without the blond saying a thing.

So who was truly lucky?

Roxas glared at a stone, why did Sora force himself to be with someone as low as Roxas?

He kicked the stone again, feeling slightly better.

He kicked another—the feeling rising inside him.

Another stone flew, almost hitting Sora in the shin, but it fell to the brunette's feet.

Sora paused, listening to his lover kick a stone glumly. His eyes flashed as he turned to look behind him as Roxas looked back up at him.

Roxas flushed, looking down at the ground.

Sora quirked an eyebrow as they entered the next clearing, Roxas hadn't avoided him like that since the first time they admitted their feelings and the first time they slept together.

"Soraaaaaaa, we passed this rock four times already!!"

Complain, complain, complain, god Roxy was a woman.

"What'd you call me?!"

Sora gave a sheepish smile, had he said that out loud?

Kairi was a little liar when she said the woods would be easy to navigate through with a map and compass.

Roxas had kicked yet _another_ rock.

And now they reached a lake, they definitely hadn't reached _this_ before.

Roxas, instead of kicking a rock began to toss rocks into the pond and watch them skip.

Skip—skip—skip 

Sora paused, idly scratching a tree trunk as he sat at the base and watched Roxas skip rocks.

Rox is skipping rocks.

Sora smirked, Rox skipping rocks; he should try getting Kairi to say that ten times fast.

"What are you smirking about?"

Sora just glanced up at his boyfriend, grinning bigger.

"Rox is skipping rocks."

Roxas looked confused for a bit before blinking with an 'oh' face.

Sora smiled again, patting the grass beside him.

Roxas pouted, he faultered as he noticed the look in Sora's eyes. How could he say no to those eyes anyway? His feet shuffled closer to his lover until Sora look up and smiled warmly at him. Next thing Sora knew, there was a pile of Roxas-mush at his feet. Sora smiled, leaning over and placing a kiss on Roxas's cheek. The cheek was as hot as it was red and that single kiss alone made Roxas whimper.

"What's wrong Roxie?" Sora asked huskily, fingers toying at the thigh area of Roxas's pants, and since he was sitting, the edge of his shirt.

Roxas whimpered louder, burying his hot face into Sora's neck as his arms slipped under Sora's arms to grasp the back of Sora's shirt.

Sora chuckled, his warm breath tickling the base of Roxas's neck.

"You're not horny or anything, Roxie, are you?"

Roxas bit his neck, rather hard.

Sora winced but still grinned, he kissed right below Roxas's ear, causing the boy to shiver. He led Roxas downward, watching the blond's eyes darken.

"You're unusually quiet today." Sora's lips curled upwards into a smile.

Roxas ignored him, undoing Sora's button-up shirt and pulling it halfway down his arms. His fingers idly ran down Sora's shoulders, then chest, the nipples, the six-pack abs and finally to end just before the jeans started.

Sora hissed, head jerking upwards as his body leaned into the touch. He finger the collar of Roxas's shirt as he pulled it down and almost off, he began to bite and suck on Roxas's neck.

The blonde whimpered, his foggy brain trying to come up with an answer to Sora's point. "I've been thinking." Sora's hands began to unbutton the moaning blond's jeans. "I'm just a scrawny little boy holding you down while you're perfect and deserve better."

Sora paused; he leaned in slightly more and bit down on the junction between Roxas's neck and shoulder—hard.

"OW!" The blond cried and glared, "What the fuck was THAT for!?" His fingers ran to the injury, he lifted them to his face to see blood.

The blood dribbled on Sora's bottom lip, "Don't ever say that shit again, if you weren't the way you are I wouldn't like you. And what did I say before? I like good looking men?"

Roxas looked down, not seeing the glint in Sora's eyes.

"Oh my GOD!"

But he'd definitely felt that.

Sora grinned, fingers trailing over the cloth-covered organ he'd just 'oh-so-innocently' grabbed. Roxas moaned, feeling the fingers brush over the tip of his arousal. Roxas's face clearly read he wanted more, but of what Sora waited to figure out.

Roxas whimpered, eyes fluttering open before he stared into Sora's eyes. His lips pushed against his lover's, fingers sliding into the deep chestnut mass, "Would you fucking touch me already?" He muttered against Sora's lips.

Sora grinned, "Ooh, bossy."

Roxas glared for a second, but it didn't get far when Sora grabbed him and squeezed him again. His head shot up into the dirt, leaving Sora access to his neck, which Sora took greedily.

The blond whimpered, melting into Sora's body shape as he leaned in for more of a touch.

"Guess what?" Sora asked throatily into Roxas's ear.

"What?" Roxas answered in moan.

"I'm going…" Sora licked his ear, "… to suck you dry."

Roxas grinned, leaning into the now-harsher thrusts.

Sora eyed the blond's boxers, it'd been the only thing covering the member until right—

"SORA!? ROXAS!?"

"GUYS, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"COME ON OUT!!"

Roxas groaned, head thumping back into the soil, "So close."

Sora grinned, pulling his shirt over his body and buttoning it back up. He leaned down and kissed the base of Roxas's clothed arousal before chuckling, getting up, and running.

Roxas flushed, attempting to get his pants up while getting his shirt on. As soon as he snapped his shirt on and jeans buttoned, Riku came out of the bushes with Naminé and Kairi in tow.

Damn Riku… 

Sora made it attempt to look like he was going to build a fire, damn smart bastard.

"Hey you two!" Naminé smiled as Kairi began to rant about the map problem.

"Hey yourself." Roxas answered, trying to sound as if he wasn't just about to cum but wasn't able to.

Riku grinned, "Didn't take long to find you."

Roxas and Sora paused, "What?"

Kairi began to blush deep red and Naminé giggled. Riku thumbed the direction he and the three girls appeared from, "The freeway off ramp is right there."

"N-no way!!" Both boys shouted, running through the greens to see that indeed, there was the road.

Riku began to laugh, "You guys don't even know the city of where you LIVE?!"

The two glared at the laughing man and giggling girls.

They were SO going to get them back for this.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: I'm so in Nightmare Before Christmas mode right now, I went and saw it 3D version with my friend at the El Capitan and I haven't seen it in a while. I've got 'What's This' stuck in my head

Roxas: the Fall Out Boy version, you mean?

Tke: hai, and also the Marilyn Manson version of 'This Is Halloween'

Sora: we should go watch it.

Tke: we should! REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE FOR NEW YEARS!!!


	8. Drabble 8: Melt the Sugar

Tke: well, this song is always on my mind, so here ya go.

Sora: ohh, songggggg

Tke: yes Sora, what do we say?

Sora: Tke doesn't own a thing except the plot line!!

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Drabble 8:**

**Melt The Sugar**

**The song is owned by The Summer Obsession, and I think it's a song everyone should hear, because it really does fit RoxasSora.**

X.X.X.X.X.X

Roxas's eyes closed half way in mirth, lips curving into a smile.

God, Sora always outdid him before with anniversary gifts, but not this time. Roxas would out do him.

Glancing at the paper, Roxas reread his lyrics, chewing his lip.

Hopefully Sora would love this song.

Roxas had spent weeks trying to write it.

_This is the sweetest moment  
This is what we both wanted  
We are the same  
But we're so different  
I un-tie your shoe laces  
We touch each other's faces  
We start to sweat  
And the sky turns red_

Roxas sighed, looking through his closet for an outfit. Knowing what tonight was, he'd better wear something damn easy to jump out of. Last time, Sora almost broke the button of Roxas's jeans while Roxas ended up ripping the bottom of Sora's shirt.

It probably wouldn't be right to wear such difficult clothes to get out of.

Skimming the small area, he chose his light grey pants with dark grey around the thighs (yup, I mean his KH2 pants, I love those they're nice), a black tang top that was so form fitting, Roxas probably should be wearing two to make them legal, and a short sleeved white button up shirt. Hopefully, this worked really nicely. (I can seriously picture it can anyone else?)

_Tell me that you know  
Life's not fair  
If we're gonna make it  
Then we're half way there  
Tell me that you know  
That I really care  
I swear  
_

Grabbing his guitar, Roxas sighed, walking out of his house with the guitar in one hand, and song in the other. Black boots crunching above dark cement.

They'd promised to meet on the bridge, and Roxas couldn't think of a better spot.

His fingers were numb, it was lightly cold, but nothing he couldn't handle.

He could feel sweat on his face and hands, still wondering if Sora would like his song at all.

_Let's melt the sugar  
Under the meteor shower  
On the hottest night  
In July  
A sticky alter  
There's nothing but a towel spread out  
As we both lie  
We'll melt the sugar  
_

When the bridge came into view, Roxas held his breath, watching his boyfriend look out into the city lights from the bridge, the water below shone with the moonlight, illuminating his boyfriend.

A pair of form-fitting jeans, red sweater that was so big it was around Sora's arms rather then on his shoulders, a white tang-top under that, black boots holding him to the bridge. None of that looked as appetizing on a mannequin as it did on his boyfriend.

"Sora!"

The brunette turned, eyes lighting up joyously at the sight of his boyfriend, lips parting into a beautiful smile. Roxas could've sworn he'd stopped breathing for a second.

"Roxas!"

_It's melting on our faces  
It's running down our places  
That we both hide in the dark tonight  
(Yes I want you)  
This is the way we do things  
(Yes I need you)  
Spontaneous exciting  
(Sweat pours down my face)  
I wish the world was always this inviting  
_

By now, the song had been folded and tucked safely into his back pocket. Sora eyed the guitar, "What's that for?"

"Gift." Roxas muttered, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

Sora grinned, arms slipping around Roxas's neck, "Missed you." Came the mutter against Roxas's lips.

Roxas smirked; he'd been on a weekend field trip just before break, so they hadn't seen each other for a few days. Roxas would've called, really, he'd love to, however there had been no electricity in the mountains. He tried his cell phone several different times, only to get yelled at by the carrier that there was no _damn_ service.

_Tell me that you know  
Life's not fair  
If we're gonna make it  
Then we're half way there  
Tell me that you know  
That I really care  
I swear  
_

Sora released his boyfriend, grinning, "So, what shall we do then? Just give our gifts, cuddle?"

Roxas just smirked; lips brushing against Sora's again, "How about gifts?"

Sora grinned, walking over to a bag that Roxas just barely noticed on the hard cement.

Roxas blinked as the gift was placed in his hands, "What's this?"

"Well, open it and you'll find out."

_Let's melt the sugar  
Under the meteor shower  
On the hottest night  
In July  
A sticky alter  
There's nothing but a towel spread out  
As we both lie  
_

The paper slid off easily, Roxas remembering that his boyfriend was never good with wrapping things anyways.

"Sora, it's beautiful."

Inside of the box, which had been slightly bigger than necessary, had been a four-sided silver pendant; it reminded Roxas of a cross.

Underneath that had been a checkered strap for his guitar so he wouldn't have to walk around with it in his hands. Next to that had been a set of hand-carved pics and a gold-inked pen especially made for engraving wooden musical instruments.

_Tell me that you know life's not fair  
If we're gonna make it  
Then we're half way there  
Tell me that you know  
That I really care  
I swear...  
_

Sora grinned, "Well, I couldn't really think of anything else to get you, so ta da!!"

Roxas just rolled his eyes cheekily, "Moron." He kissed Sora's lips again, relishing the cinnamon-chocolate taste of his boyfriend.

"So?"

Roxas just smirked, "I got you a cheaper present."

Sora blinked, "How cheap?" God, Roxas loved joking with Sora.

"Cost no money."

Sora wondered if it was a stick figure drawing. '_It better not be…_' Sora rolls eyes.

_Let's melt the sugar  
Under the meteor shower  
On the hottest night  
In July  
A sticky alter  
There's nothing but a towel spread out  
As we both lie  
Let's melt the sugar  
(sugar)  
Let's melt the sugar  
(sugar)  
Let's melt the sugar  
(Sugar)_

Roxas just grinned, "It's a song."

Sora blinked, "Oh! So **_that's_** why you have your guitar!"

Roxas just smiled, kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

'_Air-head…_' Roxas paused, grinning. He sat on the cement bars as his feet met the wooden bench Sora had sat on, '_My air-head…_'

Unfolding the paper, Roxas placed it between the back of the guitar and his knee so he could see all the lyrics.

'Melt The Sugar' stood at the top of the paper, messily written.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: I wrote this… in an hour… holy shit…

Roxas: I like it

Tke: damn KC for making me obsessed with this song.

Sora: it really could represent RoxasSora

Tke: yeah, that's what I told her, she's not a big RoxasSora fan, but she had agreed.

Roxas: PEOPLE GET PLUSHIES OF ME WITH MY GUITAR!!

Tke: Don't ask why I chose Roxas should have a guitar, it just fit him.


	9. Drabble 9: Stuck In A Zoo

Tke: this was supposed to be in time for Valentines Day, but as you can see, being busy with plans on which college to go to can take up a lot of someone's time.

Roxas: which one you planning on?

Tke: hm, Woodbury, Academy of Arts (that's expensive as fuck though), Johnson's and Wales, and that's all I can think of right now…

Roxas: must be hard.

Tke: that's right, you're a made-up character; you don't HAVE to worry about which college you're going to!

Roxas: **_smirk_** yup

Tke: I'M MAKING YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!!

Roxas: WHAT?!!?!?

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Drabble 9:**

**Stuck In A Zoo**

**Dedicated to Phaz**

**NOTES: Oh, and thinking of it now, for the RoxasSora lemon, which should be uke and which should be seme? And should Riku just hear and walk away, masturbate, or join them?? Cuz I can't really decide on something like this…**

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Sor…"

"Monkeys!!" Sora cried, dragging his blond boyfriend by the arm to the cages with said animals.

Roxas sighed but couldn't help but smile at Sora's cheerful expression.

"I-it looks like Axel!" Sora choked with laughter, watching as one of the other monkeys spiked the monkey's hair that oddly enough represented the pyro.

"Maybe Axel stopped by." Roxas shrugged, arm slipping around his boyfriend's slim waist.

Sora's nose wrinkled, "And it was to be like Axel? Is it really that desperate?"

Roxas laughed, ignoring that Sora was talking about his best friend. "Good god, I'd hate to see the monkey near Axel."

Sora grinned, "They'd probably pull bugs out of each other's hair."

Roxas smiled, leaning over to kiss Sora gently.

The brunette soaked in the affection like a sponge, melting into his boyfriend's embrace.

Suddenly their little romantic escapade was silenced with the intercom speaker.

"_Ten minutes to closing!_" The cheerful voice sounded.

Sora sighed, pouting, "I still wanted to see the pandas!"

Roxas just grinned, "Let's go."

Sora blinked, "But we're supposed to be going!"

"No one will know." Roxas turned slightly, winking to his boyfriend and he continued to drag Sora passed people and up the hill to where the pandas lay.

Sora doubted it for a bit, but he wasn't going to stop his boyfriend. After all, rules were made to be broken, weren't they?

Finally they made it through most of the people, only a few people still looking here and there, and pushed as close as they could to the bathrooms. Once inside the bathroom they procceded to turn off the lights and lock the front door and began to wait.

Someone came over and jingled the door, once, twice, even a third time, "Hey Moe?" The voice asked, a deep roughness to it, "You clean this bathroom already?"

"No, Joe probably did it!" Another, slightly distant, voice called, the two hurried away.

"_Five minutes till closing_." The speaker cracked into the bathroom as Roxas and Sora stepped out of the stalls.

"Almost time." Roxas grinned, pulling his boyfriend into a kiss.

Sora paused, "How long do we have to wait?"

"Give 'em at least ten minutes, that way they can securely check everything and make sure nothing is out of order."

"Oh." Sora paused before sliding his hands up into Roxas's hair and pulling the blond closer.

Lips met as Sora's back touched the wall.

"Let the games begin." Roxas muttered against the chuckling Sora's lips.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The zoo at night was…

Well…

Creepy…

Sora shivered, inching closer to his boyfriend and squeezing his hand tighter.

"Remind me never to do this again."

Suddenly the lion behind them growled, causing Sora to give a slight jump. He let go of his boyfriend's hand, choosing to hug himself from the cold night.

Instantly there was a rustling sound and a small flick and Sora was blinded momentarily.

"DAMMIT ROXAS!!"

Roxas laughed, facing the flashlight down, "Sorry Sor."

Sora pouted, gazing at the lion that was probably looking at them like a midnight snack.

"So…" Roxas grinned, swinging a set of keys around that they'd managed to steal from the office earlier, "What exactly is a nocturnal animal here?"

"The bats?" Sora offered weakly, though he had more interest to see his beloved pandas rather than the flying rats. (A/N: Hey!! I love bats!!)

"Nicely said." Roxas teased before heading towards the nocturnal animals building.

"You do realize." Sora asked, following closely behind his boyfriend, "That there's no point in being in a zoo at night if most of the animals aren't awake?"

Roxas just rolled his eyes, wagging a finger at Sora, "I know, there's methods to my madness."

"What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow's a holiday, Valentines day."

"And?"

"The only people that don't have it off are the janitors that are willing to work."

Sora blinked, watching Roxas get to the front door and use the keys to unlock it, "So?"

The bat cries roared, owls began to hoot as the door creaked open. "Willing janitors Sor?"

A few seconds later Sora blinked.

"Oh!"

Roxas smiled.

"I don't get it."

Roxas face faulted.

"What I mean is that we can be the willing janitors, we'll be INSIDE the cages!!"

Sora's eyes began to sparkle, "So, what until then?"

"Sleep."

And Sora cuddled up to his boyfriend, they slid to the floor right behind the door. With a simple rock, the door would still open but never smack them if they woke up late and someone would enter.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"So you guys are willing to work?"

"Yes sir!" Sora chirped cheerfully, arms almost flailing about.

The man just gave a smile, when the two walked in he'd been surprised. He'd only just realized they were there for being janitors, and getting paid. (A/N: Yeah, right.)

He threw them the keys, then a bunch of items.

"Have fun, you guys have around the panda areas."

Roxas almost doubled over in laughter as his boyfriend lit up.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"You do realize." Roxas answered to his bouncing boyfriend, "That we're _allowed_ in the panda cages."

The look on his boyfriend's face was priceless, "You're shitting me."

Roxas deadpanned, "No, I'm serious." He quickly covered his ears, knowing what was going to happen next.

"WAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

"Dammit, I think you killed the animal's eardrums, Sora."

Sora glared at his blond lover, "Bite me."

"I'll have the lion do it for me."

Sora plucked the hat off his head, glaring down at the puke green item that matched with the puke green clothes. "I admit, I like your plan Roxy, but one problem."

"Hm?"

"WHY THE FUCK DO WE HAVE TO WEAR THESE REDICULOUS OUTFITS!?"

"We don't." Roxas's voice answered.

Sora blinked, turned, and spluttered.

The 'janitors' outfit he'd been wearing was on the floor next to him, Roxas stood in his jeans, black tang top, and white wife beater.

Sora's eye began to twitch.

"The manager's gone, he wouldn't know." Roxas shrugged, picking up the clothes and tossing them on Sora.

Sora growled, ripping the shirt, that had fallen on his head, off and chasing after his laughing blond boyfriend.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"You do realize." Sora answered, watching as Roxas somehow got the monkeys to trust him and had now been playing with the Axel-look-al-like monkey, "That the manager hired us to clean?"

"He didn't technically hire us though." Roxas smirked towards Sora, "Breaking and entering and being hired are two different things."

Sora pouted.

"Can we go see the pandas NOW?!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, plucking the protesting monkey off him.

Sora's eyes widened in amusement as the monkey jumped back on Roxas, then Sora, then back to Roxas.

"Damn monkey's as clingy as Axel." Roxas muttered, earning a laugh from Sora.

"Well he looks like him too." Sora offered, leaning down to look the monkey in its face, "If we allow you to come with us, will you be a good little monkey?"

"Oh yeah, Sora." Roxas huffed, "That's _so_—"

The monkey nodded, eagerly, as if it understood.

"—Gonna work…" Roxas finished, glaring up at his smirking brunette boyfriend.

"That's because it's a trained monkey."

The two heads shot up, both of their eyes widened.

"RIKU!!"

The silver haired teen simply smiled, looking down at them with interest, "What are you guys doing here anyways?"

"We could ask you the same." Sora retorted.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "We were hired."

"To play with an Axel-looking monkey?"

Sora laughed and Roxas shrugged.

"Why are you here Riku?"

"Hm." Riku grinned, "Have that report for Utada-sensei in two days, gathering information. They let me in when I told them."

Sora's eyes were wide, mouth gapping, "THAT'S DUE ON TUESDAY?!"

Riku sighed, Sora tended to be air-headed on Sundays, "Don't you remember her telling us in class yesterday?" (A/N: Some Japanese schools have to go to school six of the seven days, their only free day is Sunday. However, in exchange for this, they get out around lunch time, which explains why many manga artists draw kids going from school to lunch places.)

Sora whimpered, slouching in the place he'd been sitting, the monkey sprinted over, placing a comforting paw on Sora's arm.

"Trained." Riku answered again at Sora's shocked face.

Sora picked up the monkey, placed it on his head, grabbed his blond lover by the arm, then procceded to drag him and Roxas to the panda cages, a laughing Riku in tow.

X.X.XX.X.X.X.X

"So you're going to do your report on pandas?"

"Of course!" Sora huffed, ignoring Riku and Roxas's amused looks.

"Your best friend." Roxas jokingly commented to Riku.

"Your boyfriend." Riku jokingly shot back to Roxas.

"Shut up." Sora glared, being as close to the fence and panda without anyone having to worry about him being grabbed at slaughtered. (A/N: Yeah, killing Sora, that wouldn't really be best. Riku would be best friendless and Roxas would be boyfriend-less… and then the authoress would get murdered, then Riku wouldn't be a god anymore from me, and I would never let Roxas be fucked… Three of them together: **_smacks in head_** GET ON WITH IT!! Tke: ;.; that just hurt you know!)

"Excuse me."

The three turned to see a young girl there; she looked about six with blond hair in two pigtails that ended in curls and big sapphire eyes.

"She's so cute!" Sora smiled, bending down, "Are you lost?"

She looked up at them, then Roxas. She grasped his pant leg, "Papa."

Three seconds later…

"NANI!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Riku began to laugh, gut clenching painfully as he gasped for breath.

Sora was glaring at Roxas, a finger in the blond's face, "YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!?"

"WAIT! HOW THE FUCK CAN I BE CHEATING IF I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!!!"

"DON'T SAY FUCK IN FRONT OF YOUR DAUGHTER!!"

"SHE'S NOT MY DAUGHTER!! SO FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!"

"Erm, pardon me…"

Behind them was a blond man; a faux hawk slipped some bangs into his face. He picked up the blond girl, with a small 'tsk' of 'Zexion's going crazy looking for you!' and then smiled at the boys, "See you later, sorry for the trouble."

They watched him walk away.

"Was that Demyx-sensei?" Riku questioned, finger on chin.

"I think so." Roxas supplied.

Sora pouted. "He took Roxas's daughter away."

"SHE'S NOT MY DAUGHTER!!"

"♥Awww, she was so cute! So whom were you cheating on me with that was so beautiful that could produce something so cute? ♥"

"I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU!!"

Riku just smiled, watching Roxas nearly scream at Sora and the brunette just sigh dramatic like.

He smiled again.

They really were just an insane couple. ♥

The monkey that sat on Riku's shoulders just nodded its head.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"YOU TWO!!"

Roxas and Sora bowed their heads, not really in shame, but they couldn't bear to look at the red-faced manager without laughing.

He'd obviously been forced to appear during something that wasn't really… appropriate for kids or teens anyways.

(A/N: but that doesn't really stop Sora and Roxas, ne?)

"You both are BANNED from the zoo for five months!!" He growled, "OUT!!"

Sora and Roxas shrugged, leaving out the door to meet up with Riku, who had been waiting for them outside.

Sora, who was after Roxas, turned in the doorway, "Sir?"

The man glared.

"Your fly is open."

The man stared, horrified, as Sora clasped hands with his laughing blond boyfriend and dragged Roxas out of the office.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"So what now that we've been banned from the zoo?" Roxas asked.

"The library?" Riku offered.

"No, Roxas and I got banned for nearly fucking on a bookshelf." Sora muttered, causing Riku to laugh.

"Let's ask Axie where he wants to go!"

Roxas and Riku blinked.

"Axie?"

Sora just smiled, pointing to the newly visible creature on his shoulder.

The look-a-like Axel monkey just waved.

Roxas and Riku looked to each other before groaning.

Sora and the monkey just smiled.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: RLMAO, this was fun, happy late, late Valentines to all. And for all my singles out there, including me, happy SAD day!!

Roxas: so, what's next?

Tke: my very first KH lemon!!

Roxas: oh that's right.

Tke: and I need reviewers to pick who's on top, because I wasn't told who should be.

Roxas: …

Tke: So Roxy, would you fuck Sora or would Sora fuck you?

Roxas: WHAT KIND OF DAMN QUESTION IS THAT!?

Tke: well, I DO have to write the sex scene NEXT drabble…

Roxas: …

Sora: Let Axie decide! **_Chucks monkey at Tke_**

Tke: _catches him_ Okay Axie, tell me who reviewed and who they want for tops

Axie: **_starts to whisper in Tke's ear_**

Roxas: **_looks over at Sora_** You do realize, after this, our lives are going to be consumed by fangirls

Sora: … crap… **_looks for closet_** Ah ha! We can hide from them there!

Roxas: … we're so fucking screwed…

Tke: REVIEWERS GET PLUSHIES OF AXIE!!


	10. Drabble 10: Bathtub Lemon

Tke: you're all not going to believe this…

Roxas and Sora?

Tke: my inspiration for this slightly came from a SasuNaru manga I downloaded that had an actual bath scene in it. Sasuke bought the jelly too, and convinced a reluctant Naruto to take a bath with him.

Sora: but I'm not reluctant **_smile_**

Tke: I know, but still.

Roxas: TKE DOESN'T OWN A DAMN THING!! DON'T ASK TO SUE!!

Tke: and I figured, the first lemon of this (… did I just say first??) will not have Riku joining in cuz I figured give Sora and Roxas a whole lemon to themselves THEN let Riku join in later. And I wanted to test to see if I could do a successful RoxasSora lemon…

Roxas: and being on top?

Tke: Roxas, lucky bastard

Roxas: YAY!!

Sora: pout

Tke: they kind of share the power for a bit, but its obvious Roxas is a seme.

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Shadowtailmon**: I can make it a strap on for your neck! XD

**FREAKSHOW1**: I'll have more Seme!Sora in the future, but for special ones, like the reviewer request, it's an obvious chose who I'm giving choice to. And you'll get a sandwich, just not right now. XD;;

**Kaiamara**: thanks, I just loved Demyx's daughter, she was so cute, probably make her adopted because no matter how many times Zexion can fuck Demyx into a mattress, Demy will (sadly) never get pregnant…

**Iheartroxas**: that's the main point of my lemons; first couples get first service, that's like my motto or something.

**Draco's Worst Nightmare**: don't worry, Riku may not do anything really in this lemon because it's my first RoxasSora lemon, so I figured let me try the coupling first.

**Ranchdressing**: only Cloud would be able to sigh and walk away, wouldn't he? It seems… so understandable **_laugh_**

**Undying Lover**: I love pandas too!! Hehehe, Roxy is a topper, I'm happy to say!!

**Demonz8000**: I might use Riku falling out of a window for another idea. I think I might make a drabble with Riku hearing the words 'Roxas', 'Sora', and 'screw'. Just a thought...

**Kitkat**: I swear Riku will get complete tops next time, really I do!!

**Phaz**: Sora will get to be on top next lemon, I promise. Maybe I'll make 'em rotate or something **_laugh_**

**Nightgina**: The monkey and the daughter will be used in later chapters, yes. And we both think alike! Roxas and Sora will have the lemons for themselves and Riku only gets to imagine… **_cough_** really, really well…

**Lalala**: seme with a pillow, wow, for Sora to accomplish that we must give him a medal…Yeah, Riku's out for now

**Hikari the Keyblade of Hope**: Okay, he's on top he's on top!

**Saber Kon**: Yes, hide; make your way down those stairs **_laugh_** work off that sickness! Actually, giving me new plot bunnies to go by are always going to be welcome, everyone's just been so deadest on the lemon; I guess they haven't had time for that.

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Drabble 10:**

**Bathtub Lemon**

**Dedicated to Draco's Worst Nightmare**

X.X.X.X.X.X

"You do realize." Sora muttered, licking the cookie dough off his hands. "We have to bathe."

Roxas glared at his slightly smirking boyfriend, "I. Can. Tell."

Sora giggled, watching the blond haired boy remove his shirt.

They'd been attempting to make cookies when Sora accidentally splatter some dough on Roxas, and Roxas wiped it on Sora's cheek.

Thus starting the cookie fight.

The two ran up the stairs of Sora's house, right to the bathroom. "Roxy, grab the soap." Sora answered, walking into the bathing room.

Roxas ran towards the toilet room to fetch said item. (A/N: In Japan, their bathrooms are usually separate, one with a toilet and sink and another with the shower and/or bathtub. And usually these types of bathrooms have square bathtubs that would probably go as deep as to Roxas's chest and a bit above that for Sora (I tend to make Sora a bit smaller than his seme XD))

Sora paused, warming up the water for a quick brush of the shower spray. He figured wash off the cookie dough before getting into something relaxing, right?

Roxas came back, box in hand, and shoved Sora out the door.

"Hey! ROXAS!!" Sora cried out, hearing the door carefully shut behind him.

"Go use the bathroom or something, I need to do something."

Sora, as the confused adorable chibi he was, didn't really have to go to the bathroom until Roxas had said something. (A/N: don't you hate it when that happens?)

So a few minutes after that, he pulled off his shirt and threw it with Roxas's next to the bathtub door. He walked in, seeing the tub filled with some weird light pink stuff. "Roxas?" He dipped in his finger; it felt like sticking your finger in a tub of jell-o, the smell was of strawberries.

Suddenly arms slid around his waist, the front of Roxas's form pressed against his back.

"It's a bath jelly." Roxas smirked, leaning in to kiss Sora's neck softly.

Sora gave a small whimper, "I-is it edible?"

Roxas blinked, glancing over at the box, "I don't think it'll hurt the body—…"

Sora had already covered his hand with it; he slowly reached down and licked his hand.

Roxas watched, eyes darkening as the jelly-like substance stuck itself between Sora's hand and his tongue. Sora pulled his hand but the substance pulled itself with him, sticking his tongue to his hand.

Sora just pouted, "No flavor." He cried out as if it'd done him wrong.

Roxas whirled his boyfriend around, crushing their lips together. Sora moaned, parting his lips for his lover's tongue as he wrapped his arms around Roxas's neck.

"Why is it you always manage to do this to me?" Roxas muttered, allowing his lover to slip into the jelly before going in himself.

Sora slid himself on his lover's lap, running his fingers down Roxas's chest before entwining hands and fingers together. "Do what?"

"Make me want you every day."

Sora just gave a smile, fingers grasping Roxas's forearms when they kissed again. Roxas's fingers had tangled themselves in the hair on his neck before his hands moved lower and he grasped Sora's backside and squeezed firmly.

The brunette gave a small yelp into the kiss, causing the blond to chuckle as he softly scrapped his teeth over Sora's neck.

Sora's head raised slightly, Goosebumps appearing on his skin as his lover all but devoured his neck.

Roxas pushed down further, raising Sora slowly as he did so.

"Nngh…." Sora whimpered, feeling a mouth enclose over one nipple and began to bite and suck it. His fingers buried in Roxas's hair, moaning, as he buried his face in the blond locks as the mouth slid hotly over to the other nipple.

Roxas leaned back up, taking his boyfriend's lips in his own, "Love you."

Sora whimpered, "You too." Before Roxas slid down again, pushing his boyfriend to sit on the rim as he edged closer to the brunette's stomach. Sora jolted, Roxas just smirked, continuing to slip his tongue into his lover's navel.

"My god, Sora." Roxas chuckled, fingers grazing the area below, "You're completely hard already…"

Sora just pouted after whimpering, "And you aren't?"

"Not really." Roxas lied, watching the brunette's eyes flicker with interest.

"I'm hoping I get to fix that." Sora grinned and whispered against Roxas's lips.

"Only if you want to." Roxas smirked back, eyes slipping closed as he tilted his neck upwards to allow Sora to lap at his neck.

Sora's eyes soaked in the light pink substance running down his lover's chest and down over his nipples and abs. "Hmm…" A bit of the substance dripped onto Roxas's nipple, Sora's mouth trailed hotly after, licking upwards to lick away the part of jelly. Sora's fingers wandered below, inching towards those strong thighs that helped Roxas during Struggle matches. "Ahhn… Sora…" Sora grinned, fingers grazing over the blond hair of Roxas's pelvic muscles, somehow that always seemed to be a weakness for the true blonde.

Sora just smiled again, leaning up to kiss his lover as he tugged slightly on the hairs still. Roxas whimpered, but complied, opening his mouth wider to allow his lover's tongue inside his mouth.

Sora pushed his boyfriend up onto the edge of the bathtub, watching the jelly trail down at a rather fast rate.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Guys?"

No sign of the two, where were they?

They promised to help look for a birthday gift for Kairi!

Riku's footsteps disappeared beneath the rug, however his feet trailed up as he began to walk up the steps. The bathtub door, he noticed, was open. Were they in there?

"AHH!! S-SORA!!"

Riku could feel the blood rise to his face, his cheeks burned as he covered his nose and mouth with both hands.

Oh my GOD!!

They were doing it!!

AND RIKU STOOD OUTSIDE THE DOOR!!

He tried to ignore the random pain his pants, squeezing his nose to prevent the blood that wanted to burst through.

"GOD YES!!" Dropping his bag, Riku dashed down the stairs and bolted out of the house, grabbing Kairi's, who stood at the front doorway, hand and bolting down to the mall.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Sora began his trail in between Roxas's chest and stomach and trailed his tongue down his determined path. Roxas's washboard abs shifted as the blond hissed, fingers tangling in Sora's hair.

Roxas's eyes snapped open, feeling Sora's tongue slid over his pelvic hairs before the brunette slowly began to nip them.

"AHH!! S-SORA!!"

Sora licked his lips, obviously pleased with the reaction.

"What do you want Roxy?" Sora whispered, mouth partly covered by the wet strands of blond hair.

Roxas muttered something intangible.

"What was that?" Sora asked, whispering again to have Roxas strain.

Roxas muttered again, just as silent as the first so Sora had to strain his own ears to hear.

"Roxy…" Sora whispered, blowing warm air across the cold, wet blond strands of hair and watched Roxas shiver and Goosebumps appear.

"Suck me!!" Roxas finally answered, voice a little over normal speech.

"Alright." Sora smirked, kissing the area he was leaving before engulfing all of Roxas into his mouth.

"GOD YES!!" Roxas cried, throwing his head back as Sora began to purr, sending shockwaves through the blond's whole body. His fingers tightened in Sora's hair, almost ready to rip out some strands, but Sora knew he wouldn't.

"So-_ra_!" The blond cried out, feeling Sora's finger run down his length from the brunette's lips to his balls. Sora cupped them and gave them small pinches, Roxas whimpered harder, feeling Sora deep-throat him.

Sora gave a final suck before releasing his confused yet sex-glazed lover. A few heavy breathing pants later and Roxas gave Sora a confused look as to why he hadn't been allowed to cum yet.

Sora simply smiled, pressing his body against Roxas's and kissing his boyfriend's lips, "Wouldn't it be better to cum _in_ me?"

Roxas shivered, devouring Sora's lips and tongue before sliding back into the jelly bath and pushing his boyfriend against the edge so that his ass slightly stuck above the jelly.

Sora whimpered, fingers grasping heavily onto the tiled edge as Roxas slid a finger inside him.

"You're still tight." Roxas whispered in his ear, licking the outer shell.

Sora cried out, feeling Roxas add a second finger before sliding them almost completely out then slamming them back in.

"R-Rox-as-ahhh!!" Sora's head lightly hit the tiles of the edge as Roxas removed his fingers and slid in his jelly-covered cock.

Roxas merely grunted, pushing himself flat against Sora as his cock slid completely in.

"You better god damn move!" Sora cried out, voice hoarse.

Roxas chuckled, the entire map of Sora's body completely fresh in his mind every time. He angled downward just slightly, pulled out almost completely, then thrust back in harshly.

Sora cried out, shooting up and arching against him. His head flew back and landed on Roxas's shoulder as he began to nip at Roxas's throat. Roxas's hands finding and wrapping themselves against Sora's manhood, milking him for all his worth as he watched the boy pause to give out startled cries.

The brunette whimpered, lips near Roxas's adam's apple, causing the blond to shiver.

"Roxas-uhn…" Sora bit his lip, pushing back to meet the rock of Roxas's hips.

Roxas squeezed Sora's cock, watching the white mess shoot out and mix into the bath jelly. Sora whimpered, feeling Roxas pound into him a few more times before the blond actually came inside him.

They both paused to catch their breaths, sliding back into the warm jelly.

"Wow." Sora giggled, shifting more comfortably so that even while they were sitting, relaxed, Roxas's cock still laid buried within him and pressing happily against his prostate.

Roxas chuckled, kissing the bas of Sora's neck, "Hm, we'll buy more of that."

"Hell yeah." Sora buried his face in the blond's neck, "We should stay here all day."

Roxas wrapped his fingers on Sora's thigh, "I'd love to, but in a few hours we have to meet Riku and Kairi for Kairi's birthday gift, remember?"

Sora pouted, feeling his boyfriend slid out of him, "Right, damn." He watched Roxas step out before stepping out himself. He laughed as he found out the jelly was slippery and landed swiftly against his boyfriend. Roxas chuckled, trying not to admit to Sora that he too was having trouble with it.

They'd finally rinsed each other off and dressed before heading out the door to meet Kairi and Riku. Sora had forgotten (obvious Sora) to lock his house, racing back to do so before meeting up with his boyfriend again to meet their friends.

One of which, with silver hair, in a stall in the men's bathroom, had yet to stop his nose from bleeding.

Leaving a red haired beauty to shop for herself until her other friends arrived and she could ask what happened.

And an innocent bag lay on the hallway of Sora's house; a book entitled 'Karma Sutra' hanging slightly out of the opening.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: RLMAO!! RoxasSora gets the longest lemon I've ever done, you two should be proud!!

Roxas and Sora: **_bright red_**

Tke: This is why this came so quickly, I was inspired.

Roxas: so why'd you choose jelly?

Tke: Adult bath jelly, apparently it's used to arouse your partner by the smell and the feel.

Roxas: what does it feel like?

Tke: I have no idea!! I'm only 17, how should I know?!

Roxas: … because you're a pervert!!

Tke: …

Roxas: **_smirks_**

Tke: shut the fuck up

Sora: **_sweatdropping_** REVIEWERS GET PLUSHIES OF RIKU WITH HIS NOSE BLEEDING FOR SOME REASON!!

Tke: for _some_ reason he says

Roxas: **_sighs_**

Tke: and yes, plot thingys are still open!! Next is my own idea, then Saber-chan's!! So keep investing in those!!

Sora: uh huh, and what exactly do you mean by the 'next lemon'?

Roxas: another one?

Tke: yup, so many different requests, I've decided.

Roxas and Sora: decided?

Tke: next one Sora is seme, and Riku will join, so it'll be a Sora sandwich! YAY!!

Sora: you mean I get fucked AND do the fucking?

Tke: yup

Roxas: and I get fucked

Tke: hai

Riku: and I DO the fucking?

Tke: yessir-bob!

The three: … wow…

Tke: but that won't happen until later, we need more plotty things first.

Roxas: SO

Sora: EVERYONE

Riku: PLEASE

Tke: REVIEW

All four: NOW!!!!!


	11. Drabble 11: White Day

Tke: I'm late, I know, I know. This is for White Day, one of my favorite Japanese holidays!

Riku: what's White Day?

Tke: it's the opposite of Valentine's Day, which is Febuary 14, where girls give the boys chocolates. White Day, March 14, is where the boys give girls chocolate

Riku: I get it now…

Tke: see, simple!

Riku: Yeah, right.

Tke: … shut up…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Drabble 11:**

**White Day**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! SOMEONE WANNA GET ME SORA FOR WHITE DAY?**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It was very; very lucky for Sora he knew how to cook.

It was an even better thing that Sora was taught, by his boyfriend Roxas, to make sweets of any kind.

"_Help me make a White Day sweet for Xemnas or you'll fail my class."_

Sora whimpered, Saix-sensei was a complete bastard.

Which is why there was a persistent buzzing of his cell phone in his pocket (on silent as to not cause Saix-sensei to go into 'berserk mode') from his blond lover and all his friends that had seen him get rudely shoved into Saix-sensei's car.

It was the day before White Day, dammit! He still had yet to buy Roxas a gift!

Stupid blond for being so damn picky…

"KAZE!!"

Sora jumped, looking at his sensei in shock.

Saix merely pointed to the frosting bag (made quickly from a Ziploc bag) that lay limp in Sora's hand.

Sora glanced down; the icing had been squirting in one area, causing a big pile of white fluff on the plate.

Aw, shit.

And Saix-sensei wasn't looking too happy either.

"Kaze, can you stop thinking of fucking that blond boyfriend of yours for one second long enough to help me cook!?"

Sora's cheeks flamed red, "I WAS NOT!!" He persisted.

So it happened ONE time, one time!

"Can we use this instead? I'm almost out of flour!"

Sora glanced at the container in his sensei's first hand. The second hand was already dumping a cup-full of it into their mixture.

"NO!!" Sora cried out.

Saix-sensei merely blinked.

"CORN STARCH IS NOT GOOD!!"

Sora squeaked, watching the powder slid into the mix.

God, what had Saix-sensei done!?

Saix-sensei cried out in alarm, watching the powder do nothing to help the mix, "Work damn you!!" He grabbed a fork and pounded heavily into the bowl.

Sora sweatdropped, taking a few steps away from his sensei and watching his teacher nearly break the bowl.

The yellow plastic had already begun to crack and Sora could hear the small 'dings' as the fork hit the bottom of the inside bowl.

"S-sensei!" Sora cried out, grabbing Siax's arm and pulling him back slightly, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for Xemnas-sensei's arrival?"

Saix had frozen at the sound of the principal's name, he screech and ran through the hall on his right, towards, what Sora guessed, was his room.

Hearing the door slam, Sora sighed, grabbing the bowl and carefully setting it into the sink to be washed.

He turned the faucet on, watching it screech to a full blast, rushing into the bowl as it shattered. Sora ducked, scooting to the corner of the cabinets where he felt he would be safest.

There was an instant vibration in his pocket as he moved his foot quickly to dodge a flash of yellow.

"Hello?" He asked after taking it out and flipping it open.

"_Sora?_"

"Roxas!" Sora cried out in relief, thanking God it was his boyfriend and not his mother or someone else.

"_Where ARE you? What happened after school? Did you forget the plans?_"

"The plans?" Sora sweatdropped, remembering he was supposed to go with all his friends to see the movie that opened that day called Zodiac. "S-sorry Roxas… I don't think I'll make it…"

His boyfriend sighed from the other line, "_What was with Saix-sensei?_"

Sora gulped, springing off his ass as a flash of yellow headed directly towards that spot where his ass just was, "He wanted me to help him with chocolate for Xemnas-sensei!"

Three seconds later Roxas bursted out laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" Sora wailed, "I'll hang up on you right now!" He threatened his blond lover.

"_Alright, alright, alright._" Roxas calmed down but Sora could still hear the amusement in his voice, "_So why didn't you just say you already had plans?_"

"Plans aren't worth failing a class for!!" Sora cried out, hoping for some sympathy from his boyfriend.

He could practically HEAR Roxas snicker.

"Shut up!"

"_Fine, fine, I'll call you when we're nearer to the movie._"

"Right." Sora answered, squeaking as he hung up with his boyfriend only to be hit in the head with the final piece of yellow. "Ow…"

Saix-sensei had come out of his room, in a pair of jeans and black top. He glanced around, looking at all the yellow pieces on the floor. "What happened?"

"The bowl exploded." Sora whimpered, glancing up at his teacher with the look of a kicked puppy.

If Saix was like that, he'd give up his mask and huggle Sora, saying it was okay.

But he wasn't.

"So? Stop being a dumbass and clean it. What does your boyfriend see in you?"

Sora pouted, still not believing he was doing all this for Saix-sensei's lover in Saix-sensei's house!

"So what kind shall we make?" Saix-sensei asked, choosing to sit on a stool and only do what Sora wanted him to do (for just this once).

"Is Xemnas-sensei allergic?"

Saix shook his head, "To dust."

Sora sighed, "O—_kay_…" He chose to make two different batters, one small white chocolate batter and a large chocolate batter.

"Why is the chocolate larger?" Saix-sensei asked.

"Milk chocolate and dark chocolate." Sora offered, having Saix-sensei do a few things before Sora did the rest.

Almost an hour (and Sora's desperate need to shower and get new clothes after Saix-sensei put the electric beater in a mix and forgetting to make sure it was clicked to 'off' and not to 'level 5') the chocolates were placed in the fridge.

"Let them chill." Sora supplied, trying to get the white chocolate out of his hair.

"Go home Kaze, change your clothes." Saix wrinkled up his nose.

Sora almost squealed in approval before grabbing his things and racing out the back just as the doorbell rang on the other side of Saix-sensei's house.

Was there anything CLEAN in Saix-sensei's kitchen?

Oh well…

Sora's feet thudded harshly against the pavement as he ran towards his home where a shower and new clothes awaited him.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"HEY!! SORA!!"

Kairi was the first to cry out, standing next to Olette and breaking off conversation between them and Kairi's younger twin, Naminé. Sora was running down the hill so fast that as he skitted to a stop, he went passed them, only to have Roxas grab his shirt and nearly cause him to face plant.

"Why hell-o there." Came Roxas's chuckle, still grasping his boyfriend's shirt, "Nice of you to join us."

Sora glared, flipping his boyfriend off, "At least I made it."

Riku laughed, patting Sora on the head, "You still have white chocolate in your hair." He pulled his hand away to show the small amount of white on his hand.

Sora, who was now normal-breathed, glared, "I. MADE. IT. HERE. ON. TIME."

The gang laughed, each hugging Sora before they entered the movie.

"Want some chocolate from the stand?" Roxas teased, grasping his boyfriend's hand.

Sora pouted, squeezing Roxas's hand harshly, "You even mention that again and I murder you."

Roxas laughed, they followed their friends. Getting to the stand, they each bought Sora a chocolate bar, laughing as they made their way in the theater and ignoring Sora's screams of getting them back and hoping they got their heads stuck in a freezer.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Saix-sensei stood in front of his English class, gaze glaring at everyone, and everyone shrank in their seats.

"The only one to get an A was Roxas."

Roxas winced as the paper was slammed onto his desk by his baby-blue haired teacher.

"And Sora."

The paper was slammed again, but not as much, this time, on Sora's desk.

Everyone began asking Sora how he'd done it, the brunette wondering the same thing.

Roxas gave up his paper when Sora ordered him to, placing the papers side by side as Saix-sensei looked out the window in a dream-like state.

Roxas and Sora's answers were entirely different. (Even number nine, where it asked what a noun was. Roxas's answer was, as usual, correct, and Sora's answer had weirdly been pizza, which Sora claimed was because he was hungry the time they took this test.)

The students glanced up, confused, towards their sensei.

Saix-sensei continued to look out the window, almost happily.

Sora and Roxas rolled their eyes, easing back into their seats and waiting for the bell to ring.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: RLMAO, I'M DONE!!

Roxas: Wow, Saix actually came through.

Sora: that'll be the only A I'll ever get without studying.

Roxas: probably.

Tke: I KNOW I'M LATE, BUT HAPPY WHITE DAY!! CHOCOLATE FOR ALL!!


	12. Drabble 12: Body Chocolate

Tke: So I figured I was a little late with the White Day one, I owe you people another! This one takes place some time before the White Day one, however.

Roxas: So what's the theme?

Tke: You go buy some body chocolate pens!!

Roxas: **_shoots up from his seat_** WHAT? Why do I have to?

Tke: because that's the next drabble!

Roxas: SO?

Tke: **_sigh_** okay, okay, go buy it and I stop picking on you… for a chapter…

Roxas: …

Tke: Fine… TWO chapters.

Roxas: Tke doesn't own a damn thing **_runs out the door_**

Tke: XD HEY!! I GOT A FREE DISCLAIMER TOO!!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Drabble 12: Body Chocolate**

**Dedicated to: Nightgina**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"W-what the hell…?"

The group of friends stared, looking inside Riku's locker where the confusing object had been placed.

Roxas glanced at it, then watched Riku, "It's in _your_ locker."

Riku glared, "Just shut up and take the damn thing out, heaven knows you and Sora have better use of it then I would." Roxas smacked Riku playfully in the arm.

Kairi sighed as she pushed some of her red hair behind her ear and reached over towards Riku's locker, grasping the item. She pulled out the slick pen, it'd been clear, glass, instead of ink, however, it was obviously milk chocolate and the other next to it, with the light pink chocolate, was strawberry. There was a gold sticker on it, in black ink it said the name of a sex shop that had newly opened a few blocks from where the school was (don't ask how they know) and in cursive it labeled the pen as 'body chocolate'.

"We should find out if these are even real." Sora answered, grabbing a pen from Kairi and shaking it. Without warning he grabbed his boyfriends arm and wrote his name on Roxas's wrist.

"I'm not your canvas!" Roxas cried out, glaring at his boyfriend before glaring at the sloppily written cursive on his wrist.

Sora pouted, "Well now you are!"

Kairi and Riku watched them take off, Sora chasing his boyfriend down the hall with a determination to 'color' on him.

They sighed.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Wow, you're right, these work really well." Riku answered, drawing Sora's name in kanji on Sora's right cheek.

"Told you!" Sora cried out, he smiled, "These are fun to play with."

"What happened with Roxas?" Riku asked, doodling Roxas's name in kanji on the right cheek of Sora's face.

"He hit me." Sora pouted, rubbing his head.

Riku laughed, patting Sora on the head, "There, there."

Sora instantly grasped the pen, "Riku, do you remember that time we let chocolate dry and it stuck to everything?"

"Yeah?" Riku asked, glancing at the boy.

"We need that quick drying method." Sora grinned.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Roxas eye twitched, glancing down at his desk.

Kairi giggled, "I didn't do it, I swear!"

Roxas glared down at it, "I can tell, your writing is neater."

On his desk, written in dried chocolate, had been a rather… interesting picture involving two bunnies…

"Sora drew the first bunny." Roxas glanced down at it, glancing over them.

"Riku drew the other." Kairi laughed.

The kanji above the bunnies caused everyone around them to laugh.

Roxas merely eye twitched again.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"This is stupid." Roxas muttered, his hand held tightly in Sora's death grip.

"It's fun." Sora giggled, squirting a bit of the chocolate on the tip of Roxas's finger, he brought his lips down, wrapping around the top digit in a suggestive manner.

"Are you done?" Roxas asked, obviously annoyed.

Sora pouted, moving back and capping the pen, "You know you're absolutely no fun."

"I know."

Sora pouted again, folding his arms and huffing.

"You two are having fun." Kairi and Riku were the first to meet them at the lunch table, other friends randomly popping up.

"Yeah, seriously." Riku sniggered, grasping the pen back from Sora, "Maybe I'll give Sora a truck load of these for his birthday."

"And get him sugar high?" Roxas asked dryly, ignoring Sora's cry of 'hey!' and the smack to his arm.

"Better sex." Kairi teased, leaning closer.

"Trust me, tried it."

This caused half the table to burst out laughing.

"So, any idea who gave it to you?" Hayner, who'd just sat down, glanced in Riku's direction.

"If we knew, they'd be dead by now." Sora offered, looking passed his blond boyfriend to gaze at the dirty blond there, "And Riku wouldn't be here, he'd already be led away in handcuffs."

"You've been watching too many cop shows." Roxas commented dryly, arm slipping around Sora's shoulders before smacking their foreheads together.

"Owwww…." Sora whined, smacking Roxas in the face, "Next time give me warning before you hurt me."

"Next time don't be stupid." Roxas shot back, smirking at his pouting boyfriend.

Sora just began to sulk, watching Riku grasp the pen from his hand and begin to doodle on a piece of paper Kairi had pulled out.

"You know… I heard chocolate is a great lubricant." Riku answered dryly.

Instantly all eyes were set on Sora and Roxas

Sora gave an innocent smile, trying to look as adorable as possible.

Roxas rolled his eyes, elbow on table and chin in palm, "We know, Sora's already informed me."

It was rather obvious they'd already _discussed_ it.

"I wanna take this one home!" Sora cried out, reaching for the pink-filled pen. They all laughed, watching Sora begin to doodle a rather large heart on Roxas's cheek before licking it off.

The bell rang, singling the beginning of everyone's fifth period.

Everyone, except for a brunette and blond who had a free period…

Riku, the last to leave, waved before running out the door and towards the gym where his class was.

Roxas sighed, running a hand through his hair before looking down at his lover's clear sky eyes, "What?"

"Roxy, have I told you how much I love your eyes?" Sora purred, the blond instantly had a sinking feeling in his gut.

A second later, Sora pounced.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku had been half way through his six period when the door slammed open, Sora and Roxas breathing heavily as if they'd ran, their faces bright red, nearly dying.

And was it Riku or had Sora and Roxas switched shirts?

They clattered to their seats, Roxas already passed out as soon as his head hit the desk and Sora's face buried in his arms, silently sleeping as the teacher sighed and continued her lesson.

Riku just smiled at Roxas and Sora.

They were probably dealing with the after-effects of having sex and running.

Riku quickly check the mental note off, never run after having sex, got it.

Leave it to those two to teach him something like that.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"I think I broke my hand…"

"You're leg?! I think I broke every bone in my body…" Sora moaned, grasping the wooden tool in his hands harder as the tool 'sloshed' against the floor.

"I don't even want to smell the stench of teen sex!" Saix-sensei (ANOTHER APPEARANCE XD RLMAO) barked, glaring at the two. "You two have sex in the cafeteria again and I murder you both!!" With that he stomped out of the building.

"He's just bitter because he hasn't gotten laid." Roxas muttered, dropping the mop and leaning back on a seat.

"Speaking of that…" Sora's lips pursed together, "We're getting a new principal."

Roxas's eyebrow rose, "What's his name?"

"Xemnas."

"Hmmm…" Roxas placed a finger to his lips, attempting to create the man in his mind.

"I think Saix-sensei saw him at a meeting or something."

"Why do you say that?"

"I was clean-up crew for that meeting." Sora grinned, "As soon as Saix-sensei walked out of Xemnas's room he had a complete hard on."

Roxas nearly threw up with the mental image.

But first off…

"WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU LOOKING THERE?!?"

Sora just gave an innocent look, "What? You don't look at penis sizes?"

Roxas sighed, rubbing his temples wearily, "No, I don't."

Sora gave an innocent whistle, "I wasn't really either when I chose you."

…

"FUCKER!!"

Sora laughed, running out of the building with his boyfriend in tow, mop dripping over the blond's head like a weapon ready to be used.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"We're almost out!" Sora pouted, shaking the pen only to have a small amount squirt out.

"That's your fault." Roxas scoffed, "You used so much of it."

Sora sighed, "I planned on going there anyways…"

"Forget it."

"PWEASE?"

"I'm not going with you to a sex shop just to get you some more damn chocolate!"

Sora just pouted, looking away from his boyfriend, "Alright, alright, then I'll just buy everything we need for next time!"

Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! I heard those fluffy handcuffs were on sale!"

The blond groaned, smacking himself in the head.

Sora just grinned cheekily.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The _ding_ of the bell was clear and loud as they walked through the door.

"Sora!" Called the blond from behind the counter, he grinned.

Roxas instantly recognized the blond Sora had hugged.

"DEMYX!?"

Demyx just grinned, waving "'Ello Roxas!"

"YOU **_WORK_** HERE?"

Demyx smiled, nodding, "How do you think Sora was able to buy those two body chocolate pens?" He patted Sora on the head, "Come on? Little, innocent Sora walking into a big, dark, bad sex shop without something going on?"

There was a small silence.

"Demyx!" Sora cried out, clapping his hands once, "Are those fluffy handcuffs still on sale?"

Roxas was already outside, speed dialing number 6 and holding the phone against his ear.

"Riku? Yeah, I found out where those pens came from…"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: Another one is done, don't ask what Riku's punishment is, I have no clue.

Sora: I'm scared…

Tke: he's probably going to chain you to his bed and have his wicked way with you Sora.

KH Cast: all stopping what they're doing WHAT!?

Tke: I'm kidding, I'm kidding, this isn't a RoxasSora drabble story for nothing!

KH Cast: eye twitch

Tke: PLEASE REVIEW!!!

THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME REACH OVER 100 ON THIS FIC!!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND I HOPE I KEEP MAKING DRABBLES AND STORIES YOU LOVE!!! I PROMISE YOU ALL I WON'T STOP UNLESS SOMETHING HAPPENS!!

… Like getting into an accident… but I'll write fanfiction, even in the hospital XD NO ONE CAN STOP ME!!


	13. Drabble 13: 100 Yen Coin Of Luck

Tke: I know I had another one to do before mine, but I need to explain! Just a few days ago, Cedarleaf (the ultimate RoxasSora GOD in my opinion, yes, I said that) posted up a preview of chapter 6 of My Kind Of Guy saying Cedar-san was going through tough times.

Roxas: and…?

Tke: so I decided to give this to see if Cedar-san will feel any better! YAY!! Roxy get disclaimer done!

Roxas: … Tke doesn't own a thing, stop asking, just go with the flow.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Drabble 13:**

**100-Yen Coin Of Luck**

**Dedicated to Cedarleaf to help feel better whatever's going on in life (huggles)**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Remind me why we're going there again…" Roxas grumbled from his spot in the back of the van. Riku sat in the driver's seat, Kairi in the passengers, Axel and Naminé in the seats behind them, and Roxas and Sora sat in the very back.

"To wish for Kairi and Naminé to pass their exams." Sora smiled to his blonde boyfriend, seemingly being happy for both of them since Roxas preferably didn't DO happy when it was cold. Nor hot. Roxas just hated when temperatures changed drastically. For instance, when the others came to pick him up, and Sora knocked on his door at five in the morning, Roxas simply snubbed Sora with a 'it's fucking cold' line, and slammed the door on Sora's face.

"And hope they won't fuck up." Riku answered, before yelping in pain as Kairi smacked him in the back of his head.

Axel seemingly turned to his blonde best friend, "Awww… Roxy, you can always cuddle up to Sora-poo for warmth…" he cooed.

Roxas simply glared, flipping Axel off but quickly scooting closer to Sora to prevent Axel doing anything weird to his boyfriend. It was bad enough Axel was on a constant name give.

Sora could be seen eye twitching.

What kind of NAME was SORA-POO???

Nevermind, knowing Axel, probably something perverted.

Soon, Riku kicked them all out of the van (it was actually Sora's mom's van, but no one complained.) They made their way up the steps, almost ironically in the same way they rode in the van, except Riku and Naminé switched places.

"What's wrong?" Sora stopped a few steps forward, turning to face his blonde boyfriend. Roxas had stopped, and Sora noticed, so he stopped, but the others continued.

"I have a sudden urge to run…" Roxas muttered, oh yes, the urge was strong in this one.

"From what?"

Roxas shrugged, yawning a bit as he skipped the steps up to the step where Sora was standing. "Hell if I knew."

"HURRY IT UP!! GOT IT MEMORIZED??" They turned to see Axel on the top of the stairs and waving his left arm up and down like a lunatic while the other hand cupped his mouth to radiate his voice.

"Alright, ALRIGHT!!"

They began at a slower pace than they started, but neither minded.

"Winter is the best!" Sora grinned, looking at the powered trees through his dark eyelashes that had been frosted with freshly fallen snow.

"It's cold." Roxas… well… pouted… a very Sora-like pout in fact… the Sora-pout that Sora was famous for.

"And summer?" Sora sighed, although he was cheekily grinning to his boyfriend.

"Too hot."

"Spring?"

"Too windy."

"Fall?"

"Too… plain…."

Sora stared quietly, "YOU LIKE FALL!!"

Roxas stared at his lover as if Sora was crazy, "What are you talking about?"

Instantly, Sora was grabbing Roxas's scarf and shaking his blonde boyfriend back and forth, "I don't accept that for an answer!!"

"Will you two get going?" A voice behind them sighed.

They turned to see Zexion-sensei there, their math teacher. Cold, stoic bastard.

"There _are_ rather large steps, _sensei_, if you haven't noticed." Roxas snarled, he had a real annoyment with Zexion; Sora figured it was because he got an F on a test for asking for an eraser.

"Then move." Zexion hissed, rolling his eyes.

Before Roxas could start anything, Sora grasped his scarf and procceded to drag his boyfriend up the stairs.

"Sora!! Let me GOOOO!!!"

"No!" Sora growled, walking faster before he and Roxas disappeared into the crowded shrine.

Zexion could only sweatdrop, watching the popular couple until he could no longer see them.

"So… CUTE!!"

Zexion's sweatdrop ran down his head, Demyx, a relative of Roxas's, was busy blabbering.

Out of all the people who voted Roxas and Sora as the cutest couple ever (yes, teachers may vote too), Demyx, the music teacher, had a strange obsession with the couple.

Yeah… it consisted of glomping them in the halls, telling them they were the cutest couple at the school, then running off like a maniac and leaving Roxas and Sora to sweatdrop as they watched him twirl his way into the music classroom.

"I feel like Tomoyo from Card Captor Sakura." Demyx giggled, camcorder in hand.

Oh yeah… he's an anime fan too.

"They could be the next Phantom and Christine! Roxas and Sora both exile at chorus!"

Oh… can't forget movie lover.

Demyx… was… just… obsessed…

"Why are you here, stalking Roxas and Sora?" Zexion sighed, growling as he turned to see Demyx.

Demyx smiled, "No, I didn't know they were going to be here. I was stalking you Zexi."

Zexion was bright red at the comment and was glad his hair hid over half of his face. "Why me?"

"What's wrong, I can't stalk a friend?" Demyx asked, wide blue eyes filled with sadness and uncertainty.

"…" Zexion bit his lip from saying something harsh to Demyx, "Just go video tape Roxas and Sora or something."

"HAI!!" Demyx ran towards the temple, almost at the speed of light, leaving Zexion to walk slowly in his wake.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The group had decided to meet around Axel, since Axel was tall and almost six foot. (At this point, Riku didn't want to comment that he was almost the same height, he didn't want them to crowd around him.) And went their separate ways.

"Roxy, what do you want to do?" Sora asked, considering that he and Roxas were the only ones so far to take and pass their entrance exams for a high school of their choosing. Kairi and Naminé would be in the next group to take the test, then later, Riku and Axel.

"I have no idea." Roxas sighed, they came for moral support, not to do anything themselves.

"Roxy…" Sora sighed, glancing wearily at his boyfriend.

"What?" Roxas sighed again, hoping Sora didn't start a commotion.

"We should make a wish ourselves!" Sora chirped happily.

Roxas blinked, "What would we wish for?"

Sora smiled, slipping his hand into Roxas's, "For us to stay together, forever."

Roxas blinked a bit, then slowly pulled Sora close and kissed his temple, "I don't need a damn wish to make that happen."

Sora lit up with another smile.

"Arigatou, Roxas."

Roxas blinked, "Why are you thanking me?"

"I was just uncertain…" Sora whispered, "It's nothing."

Roxas stared quietly; he had a feeling he knew what Sora meant. This was their first Christmas together and Sora didn't know Roxas shut himself off when it was too cold or hot, especially to loved ones. He was worried, for Roxas's sake.

"Don't worry." Roxas whispered, turning to Sora, who was already turned towards him. He ran his fingers on the underside of Sora's cheeks before his hands rested at the base of Sora's hair. His hands ran through the bottom mass, fingers curling in the thick brown hair as he pulled Sora closer.

Their lips met quietly, people around them 'awww'd, but they ignored them. Usually by now, one of their friends would break them up or something would happen where Roxas and Sora would barely get time to themselves.

This was different.

Very different.

Roxas slowly licked Sora's bottom lip, pleading for entrance, Sora granted access. Their tongues clashed as Sora's tanned hands gripped Roxas's scarf and pulled him closer.

After several minutes, they broke apart, cheeks red not only from the cold, but also because of the warmth they were sharing together.

"Hmmm… Roxy…" Sora whispered, voice rather sultry.

"Yeah?"

"After this, what if we spend some time together?" Sora's fingers sneaked down Roxas's shirt.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Naminé and Kairi will go back to study, and Riku and Axel are going to do community service." Sora placed a couple of chaste kisses on Roxas's mouth, "We'd… be… all…" Another was placed to Roxas's cheek, then the outside shell of Roxas's ear, "_Alone_…"

"You mother fucker…" Roxas whispered dangerously, stealthily grabbing Sora's butt, giving it a squeeze, then pulling him closer. Roxas's lips met with the inner area of Sora's ear, "You'd like that, wouldn't you baby?"

Sora just grinned, noting his friends looking for them, and, believe it or not, crowded around Axel.

However before Sora could even move, Roxas left his side, saying he saw something he liked. When asked what it was, Roxas merely kicked his boyfriend towards Axel and disappeared into the crowd.

They stood there for several minutes, Roxas suddenly popping up as if nothing happened and he shoved them towards the car without answering their questions.

Sora pouted the whole time, of course, but it wasn't like Roxas was going to give up just because of that.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Zexion sighed, watching Demyx squeal about the coupling, "Demyx…"

Demyx was looking like the Cheshire cat right about now, "We've got them butt grabbing on tape!"

Zexion suddenly felt very bad for Roxas and Sora, he decided he'd give Roxas an A on that test rather than an F. It would certainly have brought Roxas's C- to a B, that was for sure.

Demyx grinned, "Zexi-channnnn…"

"What?"

"I'm cold."

Zexion rolled his eyes; there was a look in Demyx's eyes. _That_ look. That secret relationship look of 'fuck-me-before-I-start-to-molest-your-ass'.

"Let's go grab some coffee." Zexion sighed, trying to think of the nearest coffee shop.

"Why not the coffee bean?"

Zexion turned toward his secret lover, Demyx KNEW the closest Coffee Bean was right by Zexion's house…

"Hn."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

They'd been setting up decorations for Christmas at Roxas's parents house while attempting to get some time for themselves.

Each time Sora asked for a certain ordainment Roxas would give it, along with a few kisses.

Sora always made sure to ask for that piece the next time. However when they ran out Roxas simply laughed and Sora looked so hopeless.

"You two having fun?" Anise, Roxas's mother, simply smiled as she walked by the living room to see the couple exchange small kisses rather then put up the lights and things on the tree.

They broke apart, smiling bashfully with pink tinting their cheeks before she left to another room. They made their way up to Roxas's room, sitting on his bed and searching for ideas for Christmas gifts. It was hard with some of their friends, but Sora insisted. That is, until he began to cuddle Roxas's arm for warmth and comfort.

"Merry Christmas Roxy." Sora whispered, leaning on his boyfriend's shoulder for comfort.

"It's not for a few days." Roxas answered back, pecking his forehead.

"Still." Sora smiled, snuggling until he felt a small hard object in Roxas's pocket. Roxas nearly screamed out as Sora grabbed it and pulled it out of his pocket. (A/N: … I just noticed how wrong that sounded… XD;)

"So-_ra_!!"

Sora just blinked, the small 100-yen coin tied safely with a red silk ribbon to a small paper fortune. He recognized the symbols for luck and love and instantly glanced towards his boyfriend.

Roxas just looked down, as if ashamed, before pulling out a paper from his other pocket. It'd been a letter from Roxas's rival, Seifer, saying things he would normally say, especially about Sora getting taken from him or loosing interest in him.

"Roxas…"

"I know, okay, I know, I just…"

Sora snuggled perfectly in Roxas's arms. "Seifer lies."

"I know he does."

Sora just smiled, leaning up to kiss his lover before pushing the blond onto the bed, "Well then."

Roxas blinked, looking up at his lover with a questioning gaze before he cried out as Sora bit lightly at his adam's apple.

"Let's just see how truthfully Seifer really is." Sora's eyes glistened and Roxas could see the sparkle in them before smiling faintly.

Ever since the charm hung on the wood of Roxas's dresser, causing the lovers to smile every time they saw it.

X.X.X.X.X

Tke: It was originally going to have a lemon in it, because it was going to be my first RoxasSora one-shot, but nah. That'll be later, unless people want more lemons with RoxasSora.

Roxas: heaven knows I do.

Tke: yes, we know you do Roxy.

Roxas:3

Tke: OKAY!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! I'M STILL TAKING SUBJECT/IDEAS CUZ THAT'S ALL I'M WORTH!!! XD


	14. Drabble 14: Teddy Bears and Chains

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Drabble 14: Teddy Bears and Chains XD;;;**

**Dedicated to: Shadowtailmon**

X.X.X.X.X.X

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORA!!" The banner above them read cheerfully, Sora's frown was instantly forgotten.

During school no one had said happy birthday or anything to him, so to get this when he came home… no one he couldn't find anybody after school! And it was a wonder Roxas was stalling him!

Sora first hugged his boyfriend, the one who stood right next to him to keep him busy just for their friends to put stuff up. "I love you!" Sora cheered out, causing Roxas to laugh and bump heads with him.

"Shouldn't you be thanking everyone else?"

Instantly Sora was hugging everyone in sight, thanking him or her for remembering.

"Like we're going to forget." Riku and Kairi answering in union before looking at each other, "JINX YOU OWE ME A SODA!! DOUBLE JINX!! TRIPPLE JIN—!!"

Leon rolled his eyes, separating the two to give Sora a hug, "Happy birthday squirt."

Sora glared at his cousin, "I told you not to call me that, Squall."

"Then don't call me Squall, it's Leon."

They grinned to each other before Sora hugged and thanked everyone for the party.

Soon the bubbly brunette had made his way back to Roxas, clasping onto his boyfriend's arm and purring as Roxas patted his head.

Cheers went around, allowing the partygoers to begin.

Sora laughed before looking up and smiling towards Roxas. Roxas just smiled back, clasping his hand with Sora's and leading the birthday boy to his party.

X.X.X.X.X.X

They'd started with pin the tail on the Axel.

Yeah, Axel had a fit.

Until Naminé kissed him and he quieted down.

But that was the exact moment Sora placed the tack in Axel's behind.

The redhead had shot up, crying out in horror, only for his girlfriend to pull it out.

Sora lifted his eye covering, grinning sheepishly as Naminé slowly petted Axel's head and whispered cooing words to him.

Roxas chuckled, dragging his boyfriend over to Riku, who had been at the dinning room table and shuffling a deck of cards. They ended up playing Blackjack with real poker chips (Riku's gift along with the cards and a few other poker items) and Sora's prize was Roxas while others could win small trinkets and items.

Sora simply grinned, stating he already had his prize and then pushed Roxas down onto the table, in the middle of the game and frenched him right then and there.

That's when the alcohol arrived.

They'd been pretty surprised Squall allowed it, but after realizing Cloud, Squall's boyfriend, had to work that night and couldn't show, he really just needed it for himself. They all began to chug their drinks, people streaking across the house and front lawn while others made out (Tidus and Selphie). The time was almost two am and they all began to leave, giggling their happy birthdays and frenching the person next to them, even if they didn't know or like them.

It'd definitely been an 18th birthday party Sora wasn't going to forget.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Did you get everything you wanted for your birthday?" Squalled asked, flipping a page in his magazine as he and Sora sat in front of the fireplace in the living room.

Sora glanced over at his cousin, "Awww… Cloudy didn't come over today so someone didn't get laid?"

Suddenly he dodged a clock.

"I'm going to bed, night squirt."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Sora shouted, throwing the clock and watching it hit the door just as Squall closed the door.

Roxas, who had been making hot coca in the kitchen, appeared, carrying two mugs of the steaming brown liquid. "Sora, aren't you forgetting Yuffie's present?"

Sora blinked, accepting the mug and a quick kiss from his boyfriend before grabbing the present from it's resting spot near the other presents. She told him not to open it until everyone had left, or at least only if Roxas was with him.

After flinging the box covering at Roxas's face (and then getting half his coca stolen by the blond as payback) he finally undid the tissue paper. Inside was a simple brown teddy bear, its fur made of a soft silk-like material with a simple sapphire blue ribbon in a bow around its neck.

Roxas smiled, his arms wrapping around Sora's waist as he sat with his lover on the floor. "Why did she want you to open it without anyone around?"

Sora shrugged, noticing the small 'push me' button on the bear's stomach. Before pressing it, however, he heard a small rattle in the box. Glancing down, he pulled out a chain and watched it extend until it was almost as tall as himself. He rolled his eyes and pushed the bear's stomach.

"_S is for Special! The way he feels about you!_"

Sora squeaked, dropping the bear as it sang out in a rather—_seductive_—voice. Roxas had covered his mouth from laughing, clutching his stomach with his other hand. Squall, who'd been coming out his bedroom to use the bathroom, raised an eyebrow.

"_E is for the way you're Extraordinary! Just like the way you are in bed!_"

Sora's cheeks were bright red, Roxas was on the floor, rolling and laughing, and Squall's eyebrows had both shot up.

"_X is for Extra! This comes with an extra chain for 'fun'!!_"

Sora's hands were covering his mouth, face bright red. Roxas was laughing so hard you couldn't even hear it anymore, and Squall's eyes had widened.

Sora looked at Squall once the bear lay on the ground, motionless, "Yuffie's gift." He answered breathily, giving a small smile of unsure-ness.

Squall simply rolled his eyes, "Figures." He mutters as he went on his way.

Roxas just smirked, picking up the bear and walking over to Sora. Sora just grinned to his boyfriend, pulling him down for a kiss.

"What do you say we put Yuffie's bear to good use?"

Roxas smirked again, fingers going from the small of Sora's back to moving down to his knee, "And what exactly is your good use?"

Sora smirked also, face coming so close to Roxas their lips were brushing, "I guess that's up to you, isn't it?"

"Why is it up to me?" Roxas chuckled, picking the gift up and dragging it up the stairs.

Sora simply collapsed on his bed, moving his head to move the hair out of his eyes and look seductively at his boyfriend. His arm shot out, finger moving back and forth as to say 'come hither'. The blond did as he was told, setting the bear on Sora's nightstand, view on them, as he slid the chain around Sora's wrists.

"I thought you didn't like this kind of stuff?" Sora whispered knowingly, moaning in satisfaction as his boyfriend kissed him again.

"Always willing to try new things." Roxas muttered with a grin on his face. He used his nose to push Sora's face to the side, devouring the boy's neck.

Sora groaned, flipping his arms right over his head to wrap them around his boyfriend's neck.

Sora reached over, flicking off the main light and allowing the warming lamp's glow to wash over him and his boyfriend. Roxas gave a grin, lips flowing down the boy's neck and chest until he disappeared from the bear's glowing eyes.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Roxas disappeared!!" Yuffie cried out.

Naminé was busy sketching, watching the TV every time Sora moaned and lifted himself off the bed slightly.

Kairi just smiled, "I bet he'll be back, he just can't go without a few minutes without having a kiss from Sora."

As if on cue, Roxas came back, kissing his way up Sora's chest until their lips met again.

The girls squealed like fangirls and Selphie made her way from the kitchen, a bowl of popcorn in hand.

The popcorn lay there, ignored, as Sora cried out sharply, almost arching his whole body off the bed.

"Did it happen!?" The brunette shrieked, watching the TV with interest.

"No, that's Roxas going down on Sora." Yuffie answered instantly.

They all gave her weird glances, but said nothing as the ninja shrugged.

Sora shrieked again, this time, Roxas appeared, nipping at the brunette's skin.

"Now that's him putting it in." Yuffie answered.

They all rolled their eyes, but watched nonetheless.

They could see the headboard thump, as did Sora, and they instantly squealed like fangirls.

"Oh my gosh!" Kairi clutched one hand to her chest and the other flagging down the girls, "Sora is a screamer!"

The girls broke into giggles, continuing to watch the scene.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

One Riku Umino sat there on his waterbed, grinning, as he pulled something out of his back pocket.

It was a large roll of cash.

He grinned, running his thumb across the top of the mound of fives and watching it mound together again.

It was such a good thing he knew how to put a camera anywhere.

He just smiled, planning out his week.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Roxy, they're staring at us…" Sora sweatdropped, glancing at his boyfriend before looking at the girls giggling at them.

"Don't they always?" Roxas asked, taking a bite of his lunch before glancing over in that direction.

"Yes, but this one feels more uncomfortable." Sora whispered, looking down at his sushi.

Roxas sighed, leaning over and plucking the toro(tuna) from Sora's bento since he knew Sora hated the fish.

Sora pouted, looking up at his boyfriend.

Roxas rolled his eyes, looking at Yuffie and beconing her.

The ninja had slid over, the girls giggled louder as the young teen grinned.

"Yes?" The ninja asked rather cheerfully.

"What's wrong with you girls?" Roxas deadpanned, the look on her face told all.

She grinned, pulling out a small video ipod and clicking through the selections.

The two stared, they glanced to each other before they looked back at her.

She clicked one and turned the ipod so it was visible.

"_Ah! Roxas!_" The screen screeched, Sora fell back onto the bed with Roxas kissing his neck.

The two were dark red, snatching the ipod, Roxas got it to quiet down.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" They cried, thank god they were eatting in the outside area because inside was too crowded.

"My gift bear rocks!!" She cried, grabbing her ipod from Roxas's loose grip and taking off back to her friends, "I'm so glad Riku installed it!"

Kairi yelled out, grabbing her and covering her mouth, but it was too late.

Sora's bangs were covering his eyes and Roxas's eyes had darkened signifigantly.

"RIKU UMINO YOU ARE DEAD!!!" Was heard all over the school.

And in the libary, reading a book on Chemistry, Riku shivered, glancing around before shrugging and doing his homework.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: HAHAHAHA!!! PAYBACK WILL HAPPEN!!!

Sora and Roxas: _**plotting**_

Tke: It took me a while to think up a song for the bear to sing because I didn't want to copy some writers. So sorry if the song wasn't that great, I tried.

Sora: this is going to be great.

Tke: um, yeah, I'll write now... yay for the next drabble, 15, which goes to FREAKSHOW1, Public Bathrooms!!

Roxas: ... bathrooms?

Tke: yup. So review and get Yuffie's gift, the BEAR!!! And yes, this one does have the camera in it's eye. SO R AND R PLEASE!


	15. Drabble 15: Studying

Tke: I nearly forgot this one was requested until I found it! It was supposed to be like… two three chapters ago, but hey, I haven't completely ignored it!

Sora: Liar.

Tke: shut up.

Sora: Tke doesn't own squat!! She's happy Cedarleaf updated, and that's all she cares about!

Tke: YAY ROKUSORA!!

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Drabble 15:**

**Studying**

**Dedicated to Shadowtailmon**

X.X.X.X.X.X

"I don't get this…"

Roxas looked over at his boyfriend quietly, "Which one?"

Sora glared over at him, "The one I'm on."

_Whap!_ The blond's magazine met the back of the brunette's head.

"Wanna try that again?"

Sora glared at his blond boyfriend, "Roxy, will you please help me with my problem because I'm too stupid to learn math."

"… You are stupid… to learn anything…"

"Shut up!"

Roxas sighed, leaning over his boyfriend's shoulder, "Which one?"

"48." Sora answered, pointing to it.

Roxas nodded, craning his neck further to see the small print.

Sora watched him for a minute, watching Roxas's lips move with the text quietly before his voice came out and told Sora what he had to do.

Why was his boyfriend so gorgeous?

"Sora?" Roxas turned, looking at the brunette.

Sora gave a sheepish grin, "Repeat that."

The blond snorted, saying his words again and pointing to visuals in the book.

Sora's hands reached to grasp each of Roxas's shoulders before he pushed the blond back on the couch.

"Sora?" The blond asked in confusion

Sora gave a grin, straddling his boyfriend before bringing his lips to the junction where Roxas's neck met his shoulder. The blond hissed out of surprise before melting into the touch and allowing his hands to fly and latch onto Sora's body.

"We're… ahhh… supposed to be studying…" Roxas muttered.

The brunette grinned, looking down warmly at his lover, "You act like you don't enjoy this…"

The blond's eyes nearly crossed as Sora's fingers undid the jean zipper and button and slid his hand into the warm area of his boxers, "Well… that's hard to say…"

Sora pouted, kissing his lover on the lips before dry riding him. "Why won't you take me now??"

'_Impatient little sex fiend._' Roxas couldn't help but think, instead, he muttered, "Because Riku's coming to study and we don't really need him walking in on us."

The brunette pouted further, allowing Roxas's hands to slide up and his thumbs to roll across his nipples. "But—…"

"You're the one who invited him."

"I'd take it back now." Sora pouted, leaning down and kissing his boyfriend with a '_smack'_ of his lips before getting off him and rearranging their clothing.

As if on cue the doorbell rung, Roxas sent his boyfriend an '_I-told-you-so!_' look before Sora rolled his eyes and let Riku in.

Riku snickered, "'_The Pervert_' is back, eh?"

Sora huffed, rolling his eyes again, "I can't help it if my Roxy spent so long away from me!"

True, Roxas had gone back to his hometown to visit his mother, who had stayed behind in the moving for work. She was actually planning on coming to meet Sora, but only when she had a less hectic schedule.

And she knew that Roxas was completely smitten with the boy and the blond's father had taken an unusual interest in the boy. In fact, the anti-social man (even more than Roxas, it's who he picked his attitude up from), had cared for Sora as if he were one of his sons!

And Riku knew, give it a couple years and there would be a dinner to a favorite restaurant, dessert at Sora's favorite ice cream parlor, and a ring would be thrown in there somewhere.

"Shall we study then?" Roxas asked, trying to avoid the knowing look on Riku's face.

Sora frowned, the only reason why Riku was over was because Sora had failed a math test, an important math test, and he was being allowed to make it up.

Roxas, on the other hand, was there to comfort the brunette if things got to hectic.

The last time they attempted this with science, Roxas had to give him kisses in between problems so he wouldn't freak out.

And thus, they began the study lesson.

X.X.X.X.X.X

By the time Riku explained the question, Sora had lost interest, who the hell cared about Train A and Train B?

Roxas paused, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend as Riku began to think of a simpler method.

"Hey Sora…"

The brunette '_mmph_'ed into his kiss, but alerted the boy he was listening.

"If Cock A was meeting Cock B at—"

"WHOAWHOAWHOA!!!" Roxas detached, ignoring the wailing Sora and turning towards Riku, "What was that?!"

Riku winked, "Why not use his interests."

Sora pouted, "I don't have an interest in cocks!"

The blond blushed, coughing.

Riku's grin became wicked, "If Sora's cock, Cock A, was going to—"

"STOP IT!!" The blond shouted, bright red.

Sora grinned, opening his book back up, "Now I'm interested."

Roxas groaned, banging his head on the table.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Good evening boys, staying for dinner?"

They turned to see Sora's mother standing in the doorway, they didn't even hear her enter!

Riku coughed, glancing at his watch and wincing, "Er… I have to get home…"

Sora laughed and Roxas looked up at the brunette lady, "I'd love to stay Mrs. Kaze."

She smiled as they said their goodbyes, placing grocery bags down.

Sora just smiled, leaning over and pecking his boyfriend on the lips.

The lady popped her head back in, a grin on her face, "Sora, look what I got at Target!"

She held a black shirt and in white letters it said '_Math is hard_.' (A/N: And if you're wondering, I really did get this at target… XD)

Roxas laughed, slowly kissing his fuming lover.

Sora's mom smiled a knowing smile, watching the two lovers before going to work on cooking.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The next day one Ms. Kiyouko Hama (A/N: A name I picked from _Lupin the Third_ because I was watching it at the time, RLMAO.) watched as Sora strutted into her class, after school mind you, and began to sit in his seat.

"I'm ready!" He shouted at her, causing the poor lady to jump in surprise.

"Er…" She slowly began to wonder why she became a teacher after quitting modeling, but nevertheless handed the boy the test.

Sora began to write faster than she'd ever seen; he'd barely erase, and waste a lot of led.

Looking outside she could see Roxas standing there, waiting for his boyfriend and she couldn't help but smile at how cute they were.

"Done!!" Sora cried twenty minutes later, handing his test in with a determination that she'd only seen from people that liked the class.

After watching him walk out she looked at his paper, reading the first question.

'If _Train A_ was meeting _Train B_, and they both left _Train Station X_ at _X_ time and were planning on heading to _X_ location, _Train A_ is _X_ times _faster_ than _Train B_. How long will it take for both of them to get there?'

Well, that's how she wanted to read it.

It came out more like this.

'If _Cock A_ was meeting _Cock B_, and they both left _Hand Station X_ at _X_ time and were planning on heading to _X_ location, _Cock A_ is _X_ times _more powerful_ than _Cock B_. How long will it take for both of them to get there?'

And she walked over to her desk, stamped the paper with an A, and promptly fainted at her desk.

Sora, on the other hand, forgetting to erase over half his little marks, began to drag his boyfriend home, intent on following up his study to see if his test answer was really true.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: … I wonder if that question was really true…

Sora: grin want to hear my studies?

Tke: does it including a story of what you and Roxas did last night?

Sora: grins wider yes!

Tke: I'M SO THERE!!!

PLUSHIES TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!! BUT YOU'LL GET PLUSHIES HERE AND IN THE NEXT CHAP, SO DO NOT FEAR!!

PLUSHIES ARE A CUTE LITTLE SORA WITH A '_Math is hard, but I can be even harder_' SHIRT!! IT CONNECTS WITH THE PLUSHIE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!


	16. Drabble 16: Public Bathrooms

Tke: This was supposed to be the only chapter, but because I promised _Studying_ to _Shadowtailmon_ first, that got put up, then this right after.

Roxas: so read that, then this, we guess.

Tke: we guess? Roxas, where the hell is that spirit?

Roxas: gone.

Tke: no wonder I hate having you as a muse, you suck! At least your boyfriend had energy to have fun with me to do this.

Roxas: but you forget Sora has energy period.

Tke: … good point.

Roxas: Tke doesn't own anything; don't even attempt to try to sue her. She couldn't give you anything except her keyblade and Sora plushie, but her friend is holding that up.

Tke: Yes, if you want a Roxas or Axel plushie, or a Roxas, Axel, or Kairi action figure, then go sue Kiraracutie (if you can) because I'm just getting the Sora ones for my birthday. How many Sora ones are there anyways?

Roxas: … er… the original KH2 one, the Wisdom form, the Valor form, the Master form, the Ultimate form… so… four…?

Tke: … I think there's another…

Roxas: shrugs, you're more into buying the keyblades on necklaces.

Tke: that I am…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Drabble 16: Public Bathrooms**

**Dedicated to: FREAKSHOW1**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Wow… this place is beautiful…" Sora gasped, looking in awe at the carnival that sat next to the ocean. His jeans, black sleeveless turtleneck and blue jean sweater were holding him against the bite of the just-ending winter of January.

"And you're thinking of destroying this beauty?" Roxas joked, faulting Sora for his can that missed the trashcan and the blond yelled at him to throw away correctly. The blond seemed to completely ignore his boyfriend's protests of being in cold weather, choosing his black slacks and blood red t-shirt.

They'd come to California to see the ocean and eat lots of cheap-ass seafood. It'd been Sora's first time off of Destiny Islands that wasn't Twilight Town or Hollow Bastion that they could take by ferry.

And now, after feeding his brunette 'human garbage disposal' of a boyfriend, Roxas figured they'd walk off the food.

So now walking through the beach, on the pier, Sora commented it really looked like home, just with a big-ass Ferris wheel and other rides and games there, which caused the blond to laugh.

"Yo! Guys!"

The two turned, seeing Axel running up with a walking Naminé in tow.

While planning with Sora, Axel had told Roxas that he was currently staying in California, so the two were more than welcome to join. Which, then of course, Demyx in the background, said they should bring Riku, Kairi and Naminé too. Without realizing it, Axel had been instantly excited to see his blond girlfriend again, and shouted '_yes_' until he heard Riku and Kairi's cries of '_plane trip!_' and Naminé's giggles.

And being Roxas's best friend, Axel couldn't deny them without causing Sora to become angry for lying, and if Sora got angry, he was going to make his blond boyfriend's life a living hell, and in turn, Roxas would make Axel's life a living hell.

He'd just have to suck it up.

They'd broken up into groups, Sora and Roxas in one, Axel and Naminé in another, and Demyx, Kairi, and Riku in the last one, so they could all see different sights.

Now that everyone reached the carnival, they would regroup and hang out the rest of the time together. Well… if they could get Demyx off the tree Kairi chased him up for saying pink should only be worn by girls.

…

And Sora.

Which of course, Sora wanted to climb the tree to chase the blond, but Roxas held him back as Riku held Kairi back.

In protest and reasoning, Demyx shouted Sora wore pink during that play anyways, which only fueled the brunette more.

And Axel's chocking laughter of '_and it was a pink __**skirt**__ too!_' did not help.

Which is why they were now heading through the crowd, Axel with one bump on his head (Sora) and Demyx with two bumps on his head (Sora and Kairi).

There were groups and things to do for all ages, which was good, because that's how the mental capacity of the group was.

The group had gone on a couple rides, played a few games, and won some prizes before deciding they were getting hungry.

Axel, who was obviously not the chosen driver by the several cups of beer in front of him, began to rant.

"Did you guys see they had a group bathroom near the entrance? Who the hell would go to the bathroom in groups?"

That caused everyone to stop and look towards a certain couple.

Demyx, who had not noticed, looked at Axel in amusement, "Girls?"

Axel chuckled as Kairi pinched Demyx's arm and Naminé laughed.

A minute later Riku was the only one watching the couple with an amused interest.

Sora looked up from his plate, "Er… we'll be back…" And with that, grabbed Roxas's hand, ignoring his blond boyfriend's protests of getting separated from the group.

Riku broke out into laughter, Demyx and Axel blinked in confusion before Kairi began to blink with them in, and Naminé gave a knowing smile.

"Let's get going." Riku answered, standing up and throwing his trash into the bin, "They'll call us."

Naminé laughed, helping her spluttering redheaded boyfriend up before the young redhead girl and blond boy followed them.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The time on Riku's watch now read 8:04, he looked up, "Well, things are closing, we should probably look for them."

Kairi clutched her life-size polar bear tighter, she yelled at Demyx for his comment earlier that he had to make it up to her and Sora, before looking at Demyx, who was clutching the life-size lion he'd won to apologize to Sora.

Naminé just smiled, holding the paintings Axel won for her under her arm, while her boyfriend held the snow globe in his hands for Sora and Roxas since they weren't there.

"Hey guys!!"

They turned to see Sora and Roxas running up, Sora's hand was up waving before they stopped in front of the group, panting hard and cheeks red.

"It took forever to find you!" Sora laughed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Naminé giggled, "Glad you could join us."

Riku smirked, "The lights were off, weren't they?"

Roxas coughed, slowly picking at the neck of the black sleeveless turtleneck he was sporting.

Sora grinned, jean jacket around his waist and red sleeveless turtleneck looking a bit bigger than what he usually wore.

"We should probably get going." Axel answered, smirking, "They're closing down."

And with that, they headed towards the entrance.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The group sighed, watching the two a few steps away from them.

Right at the entrance the man who owned it all stopped Roxas and Sora, looking at them with a completely serious face.

'_Busted_' was written on both of their faces.

Until the man asked them if they wanted a full-time job there.

Confusion on their faces, and the rest of the group's, was full on until Roxas asked 'why'.

The man simply pointed to some girls and a few guys that the security were holding back, squealing and cheering and crying out random things.

Apparently the noises in the group bathroom attracted some major yaoi fans.

Which mean, to get in to _hear_ those noises, they had to _pay_ to get _in_.

Everyone sweatdropped except for a brightly beaming Sora, who explained they were just there on vacation.

The man had said the offer was always open and took their names (of course from Sora) and the group had piled into Axel's car with Demyx at the wheel.

"That was fun!" Sora cried out into the silent car.

Kairi, Riku, and Roxas groaned in annoyance as Demyx, Axel, and Naminé agreed.

The drive home was silent—except for Sora's occasional words but Roxas had pinched his boyfriend to quiet him—until they reached Axel's apartment.

Larxene, Axel's other roommate besides Demyx, slowly raised an eyebrow as Axel and Naminé retreated to the redhead's bedroom, Demyx lead Kairi and Riku to his, and Sora and Roxas took the living room.

"Hold it." She muttered to the two from behind the cigarette in her mouth.

Roxas stopped putting the pillows down and Sora stopped getting the extra blanket from the closet.

"Yeah?" The blond boy asked, obviously having a short annoyance-span.

Good thing she wasn't annoying.

She smirked, "Did you two have sex in a bathroom by any chance?"

The blond boy went completely red and the brunette blinked a couple of times.

She grinned, pointed to their shirts, "I could've sworn that red shirt was on blondie and that black shirt was on brunette over there, at least when you guys left." And with that she slipped into her own room.

There was a random cry of, "HOMG ROXAS, WE'RE OBVIOUS!!"

Before a pillow went sailing through the air and hitting the boy's face while everyone else in the apartment scream, "SHUT UP SORA!!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: ahhh, the amusement!!

Roxas: how bored are you?

Tke: … considering this is my… 16th RoxasSora drabble… I'm not at all bored.

Roxas: _**sweatdrop**_

Tke: CLICK THAT LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON IF YOU LOVE ME!! FEED A STARVING ARTIST!!

Roxas: you're not starving you have meat buns.

Tke: … oh, right! PLEASE OFFER AN ARTIST GIFTS!!!

Roxas: _**sigh**_ she's delusional…

Tke: oh, right, my birthday is coming up on the 22nd! Septemberrrrrrrrrrrrr!! I'll be 18, HOMG!!!

Roxas: … you can't drink yet.

Tke: … who says I haven't?

Roxas: … you're right…

Tke: anyways, back to what I was saying, because it's my birthday, I'll probably do the next RoxasSora lemon then, as a gift to myself, RLMAO.

Roxas: so yea, whatever, just review.

PLUSHIES ARE OF ROXAS WITH A SHIRT SAYING '_If you thought school was hard, you haven't met my boyfriend!_'

Roxas: _**groans**_ where the hell do you come up with this shit?

Tke: … in my head…

Roxas: no wonder…


	17. Drabble 17: Birthday Maid

Tke: this is my pride and joy for my birthday!! I think I love this chapter the best!!

Sora: your birthday…

Tke: this Sat, yes… though I have class in the morning…

Sora: what plans?

Tke: Going to City Walk with a big bunch of friends.

Sora: oh right, then Six Flags the next day for your friend's birthday.

Tke: exactly…. So I won't get to read my reviews until Mon or Tues, but let it be known that I love you guys for each one I'll get!

Sora: she doesn't own anything!! Even all the birthday money in the world couldn't help her own it!

Tke: HEY!!

Sora: oh, and one more thing!

Tke: ROXAS IS THE UKE!! XD I thank all my reviewers, I love you all so much!!! I know who you are!!

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Ocean Blue and Sapphire**

Drabble 17: Birthday Maid 

**Note 1: **As I've stated before, these drabbles have no connection with each other unless I say so. And there's only been two that have had a connection. So in other words, I could write Roxy and Sora meeting millions of different ways! YAY!!

**Note 2:** Oh my god, the title… _**Nosebleed and cough**_… ehhhh…

**Note 3:** For my birthday, this is a lemon to myself!! Yay!! And it's SorRoku, not RokuSor. Which most of you should enjoy since most of you like uke!Roxas.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"You know…"

Roxas stopped searching through the mail on the table, his eyes trained on the white paper in front of him.

"I was joking when I told Axel to get you in a maid uniform."

Roxas tried to ignore the lustful gaze on his back, gulping softly, "Well I—…"

The footsteps slid behind him, a right hand running from left knee up to his thigh, moving the skirt up with it, slowly. He bit back a whimper, feeling himself being pushed back into a firm chest.

"Nervous?" The chocolate-smooth voice whispered in his ear, and Roxas shook his head. He turned to meet crystal blue eyes hidden under a mass of chocolate spikes, the eyes darkening quickly.

Roxas was just a sophomore in high school when he first saw Sora. Sora, being a senior, controlled the school with his gang of friends, Riku, Kairi, Axel, Naminé, Zexion, and Demyx. Roxas was Naminé's younger cousin that transferred from his old school to Naminé's after getting into a fight. He didn't believe in the whole popular and unpopular thing, so he didn't hang with Naminé and befriended a group of normal kids. And he lived life happily, ignoring the rumors that Axel Nakango, Sora Kaze, and Riku Umino would be getting back from prison some time this week.

They were not only popular, but troublemakers as well. Kairi and Naminé chose to hang out more than cause trouble, and Zexion agreed to Demyx, but Demyx was no longer allowed to get into trouble, so he stopped because he loved his boyfriend.

Well… Roxas did live life happily until the three did return.

And that was when Roxas realized he couldn't tear his eyes away from Sora Kaze.

Sora was gorgeous, a complete beauty that would steal everyone's attention in that room.

His friends told him how obvious he was, which made the blond completely red the whole time they mentioned it. Like when he was talking and Sora walked into the room, his talking would slow and eventually stop. Or the way Sora would look around, and Roxas would be staring at him and Sora would look straight at him and smirk, and Roxas would turn red and look down and ignore his friend's words.

So when he heard that Sora's father wanted to hire a personal maid or butler, not only to clean up after him but to be his friend as well, Roxas was going to jump at the chance. Well… he was going to, but he was rather nervous, so his friends pushed him into going to try out.

And amazingly enough, Sora's father (well technically Sora had his father, Squall Leonhart, and his step-father, Cloud Strife) hired him. Everyone in the house liked him, and Sora seemed to bug him every chance he got. At first he was getting a little annoyed with the way Sora was so rude and pushy, but he'd heard from the others that he was the only one Sora treated this way. Only him. That must meant he at least liked him a little, right?

Not only that, the girls and other boys that liked Sora liked to make fun of him and pick on him. Olette said it was just because they were jealous they didn't get the job, and Pence had to hold Hayner back from beating them up.

So he fought back, doing small pranks to Sora when the brunette did to him. And they grew to respect each other and get over the pranks. So Sora got the fans of his to back off, saying if they had a problem with Roxas to come to him. They backed off, and that was the only time someone besides his three best friends had seen him cry. Of course when Sora's thumb ran over his cheek and wiped away his tear, Roxas remembering being so red that Sora laughed.

And god was it glorious to see Sora laugh about something rather than laughing at him.

He and Sora had been getting along pretty well now, and he finally felt like he was getting to know him. And when Sora graduated, amazingly in the top five of his class, Roxas figured that would be the end of his job, but Sora actually kept him.

In fact, Sora paid him even more for the job, which was surprising as he was already getting more money than he knew what to do with. (Sora's family was pretty rich.) Roxas was now a senior in High School, working for two years more for Sora's family, and nothing really changed.

Which Roxas really hated.

The fact was, although he knew Sora, he didn't really _know_ him. He knew Sora's favorite teas, and sandwich guts, and pizza tastes and movie preferences, but he didn't really know things like Sora's favorite color, or his first crush, or his favorite book. Only Sora's friends really knew that, and they knew that he didn't know.

Last week when Axel and Riku and the rest of the gang came over, Roxas had gone to fetch them tea. And when he was coming up to Sora's room, he could hear them catcalling the brunette, so he stopped at the doorway to hear.

"Come on Sora, it's so obvious, the blond's a cutie, you'd so do him." Came Axel's voice, smooth and to the point, but his words nagged Roxas. Sora already was interested in someone else.

"I'm amazed you haven't jumped him yet." The smirk in Riku's voice was evident.

"Shut up." Came Sora's growl, obviously mouth filled with his cigarette.

Roxas's heart jumped, oh god… who were they talking about?

"Sora, your birthday is Sunday, what do you want?"

Roxas froze, Sora's birthday…? He didn't know that…! What could he get him on such short notice? He'd never gotten a gift for Sora before!

"Ooooh, I got an idea!" Came Demyx's catcall, and Roxas could tell, by his cousin's giggle, that it was whispered in Naminé's ear.

He opened the door then, bringing in the tea before stepping out to 'do Sora's laundry'. And that's when he ran, down to the gardens, just to sit there and think of this blond beauty that was so lucky enough to capture Sora's interest.

They were better than him, by far.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

When Axel stood in front of Roxas's door after knocking, the blond froze in horror.

"Hey." Axel offered a smile, "I'm just here to ask a favor."

"A favor?" Roxas asked, confused. He completely forgot that he was in a towel, just coming from his shower, and it was wrapped around his body loosely.

Axel smirked, "I was going to ask if you could wear something on Sunday when you go Sora's house, as a gift sort of."

Roxas's eyebrow twitched, "What does me wearing something have—"

"Because Sora's always wanted someone to serve him in this type of outfit."

Before Roxas could protest, Axel closed and locked the door, ripping the towel off him and sticking him in the part of his room where there was nothing to cover him. Roxas's hands quickly shot down to his groin to cover it.

Axel whistled, eyes traveling up and down Roxas's body, "Tasty, I would take you for myself…"

Roxas blanched, stepping away.

Axel reached into his bag, pulling out small white cloths and throwing them at Roxas's head. "Here, see which fits."

Roxas gasped as he pulled them off his head, "WOMEN'S UNDERWEAR?!" He flung one pair back at Axel, the other hanging in his spikes, "HELL NO!!"

Axel's grin became lecherous; "I can do it for you…" He purred, dropping the bag.

Roxas knew he wasn't going to win, "ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT!!!"

X.X.X.X.X.X

And when Sora walked into the room for his usual newspaper, he was quite shocked to see Roxas standing there, in full outfit, going through the mail. The shoes were black buckle shoes, shiny so Sora could see his face from the doorway, white socks inching their way up to Roxas's mid-thigh as a girdle was on Roxas's left leg, just peaking from under the skirt. The skirt was velvet-white ruffles fluffing out at the bottom while the black velvet shirt had the ruffles coming out from the arms and neck. There was a crisp white apron wrapped around Roxas's body, a rather large ribbon of silk bow tied it to his body.

His only thought was, '_What the hell has Axel been doing?_'

And as Sora drew close, he could see the black velvet chocker around Roxas's neck, attached to a medium sized bell that held its place on Roxas's adam's apple.

"You know…" Sora muttered from the doorway, dropping his newspaper and taking a few steps forward.

He watched Roxas pause searching through the mail on the table, and the blond's eyes trained on the white paper in front of him as Sora advanced.

"I was joking when I told Axel to get you in a maid uniform." Sora whispered, breath breathing down Roxas's neck. Sora smiled with an eyebrow raised as the hairs on the back of Roxas's neck stood up.

Roxas tried to ignore his gaze and Sora could see him gulp softly, "Well I—…"

Sora's left arm hooked around his waist as his right hand ran from Roxas's left knee up to his thigh, moving the skirt up slowly as he moved upwards. He could hear the boy whimper when he pulled him back to his chest.

"Nervous?" Sora whispered seductively in his ear, and when Roxas shook his head, Sora smirked. Sora turned him around, watching the sapphire eyes flicker with a sudden emotion before it was gone. "So…?"

"So?" Roxas whispered, feeling himself be pushed against the waist-high desk.

"Why are you dressed like this?" Sora whispered, breath meeting Roxas's heatedly. His right hand traced lazy circles on Roxas's left thigh, the blond's eyes fluttering as his arms slid unconsciously around Sora's neck as his head rubbed into Sora's chest.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered, "He brought me the things." Sora smirked, leaning down to give Roxas a small, fleeing kiss. The blond whimpered, feeling the lips as quick as they came, his eyes opened, gazing darkly at Sora.

"Something you need?" Sora asked, smirking slightly as his lips hovered briefly over Roxas's.

The blond gave a soft glare, using his arms to wrap Sora's arms around him before he place his arms back around his neck and pulled him close. Their lips met and Roxas sighed in content, feeling Sora's arms sliding down his back, over his hips, and to firmly knead his butt.

Roxas gasped, pulling away, lips slightly bruised and cheeks tingling.

Sora smirked; playing with the bell for a bit before his hands and mouth resumed its earlier position.

"Sora!" The blond gasped, looking weakly around for a moment, "N-n-not here… someone, ahhh… someone could see…!"

"That didn't stop you from wearing this outfit." Sora muttered, placing hot, quick kisses down Roxas's body, over the velvet material that covered it.

The blond pressed against the desk, covering his face slightly with his hand as he felt Sora slide under the skirt.

"Girl panties Roxy? Honestly!"

"S-shut up!" Roxas muttered, biting his lip as Sora began to slide them off. He felt Sora slowly push him on top of the desk, then felt the undergarment slip off his legs.

"Though I must say." Sora whispered, unsnapping the buttons on the back of the outfit and undoing the large ribbon from Roxas's stomach, "It was pretty cute, with checkers and all."

Roxas blushed, looking at him through a half-lidded gaze as Sora slid downwards again. "S-Sora…!" He gasped, feeling the hot breath reach his bottom hairs, "D-don't you da—" He cried out sharply as Sora completely engulfed him, throwing his head back and letting out a harsh gasp. Sora began to hum, along with smirking, and Roxas, a complete virgin at the age of nineteen, going on twenty, felt like it was completely too much. He released his load, muffling his cries with his hands.

Sora stood, and under Roxas's heated gaze, could see him licking the white liquid from his lips and swallowing it, "That was rather quick."

Roxas blushed, looking away with a frown and a glare, "I'm a virgin, what the hell do you expect?"

Sora's eyebrow quirked, a small smirk on his lips, "Awww, a virgin at your age and time. Waiting for the certain someone?"

Roxas glared, "Maybe, have you ever dated?"

Sora smiled, "Loads."

The blond's eyes began to soften, "And… and sex…?"

The brunette shrugged, "I was out of the house, wasn't I?"

Roxas's lips pursed, of course. He was a complete idiot. To think he could even compare himself Sora's other _lovers_. Ha! He couldn't even handle Sora's _fans_!!

Lips pressed against his ear, "Just kidding Roxy."

Roxas froze, eyes looking at Sora as Sora pulled back and gave a sweet smile, a smile he'd only seen in the pictures of the young innocent, kind, and sweet Sora that Cloud had secretly let him keep.

"I'm a virgin too." Sora whispered, kissing Roxas's nose, "You just hear too many rumors." And he kissed Roxas softly, and the blond melted. "Hey…" he whispered and the blond looked up at him in confusion, "Open your mouth."

The blond did as he was told, groaning as his tongue met Sora's. He pushed his lower half against Sora's, eyes fluttering, "Sora…" The brunette was finishing undoing the buttons of the maid outfit before Roxas forced him to meet his eyes, "Make love to me…"

Sora's lips spread into a smile, reaching behind to pull the suit off when Roxas smacked his hand, "Ow."

Roxas's cheeks were tinted red, "With the suit on."

Sora just smiled again, nodding his head in amusement before pressing himself flat against Roxas. The blond's arms slid around his neck and Roxas's chin laid still on Sora's right shoulder. Pushing himself forward, Sora would hear Roxas give a soft moan of approval. While Roxas's hands stayed on his shoulders, Sora took the time to lift up the skirt, rolling his hands across Roxas's skin.

Roxas grunted, feeling Sora's belt slide off and the sound of a button popping and zipper sliding was enough for him. He rolled his bare hips forward, hissing in pleasure as the tip of Sora's weeping cock pressed against his entrance.

"I need lube…" Sora whispered, trying to think, "It's going to hurt otherwise…"

Roxas nodded, slipping his hand into the breast pocket of the apron and retrieving a small vile.

Sora grinned, remembering to thank Axel later as he slid the liquid on his cock.

"It heats with contact from your partner." Roxas blushed, trying not to cry out at the sheer size of Sora.

Sora nodded, getting his fingers into the tube when Roxas stopped him.

"J-just you…" the blond whispered, leaning up to kiss Sora and wrap his arms around Sora's shoulder. He pushed forward once again, feeling Sora's lubricated length roll against his entrance. His eyes fluttered closed, hear lolling to Sora's right shoulder, bracing himself.

Sora kissed the sweat-soaked skin underneath the collar before rolling himself in just a little.

Roxas gasped, giving a small jump as he hugged Sora tighter, "More…" Roxas whispered, pulling away before impaling himself again and pushing Sora in even deeper, "Come on Sora… more…"

The brunette just smirked, "You, a virgin? You don't sound like it." He pushed in halfway through, hearing Roxas groan in approval.

Roxas's legs hooked around his waist, "I have several inches of cock lodged up within me and you're questioning me?"

Sora chuckled, kissing Roxas before sliding completely in.

"Uhn…" The blond paused, fingers slightly playing with the sweat-soaked ends of Sora's hair as he relaxed. He realized if relaxed more the length would slide in further, god, he really was an idiot when it came to sex, wasn't he?

Sora rolled his hips and Roxas hissed as he realized how pleasurable it felt. The blond held on, moaning and crying out each time Sora thrusted into him. And when Sora found that pleasurable spot, Roxas let out a loud cry. Sora smirked up at him, "Quite a screamer, aren't you?"

Roxas glared, "Shut—ahhh…"

Well he wouldn't last long if Sora kept hitting that place. And he did. And Roxas was quite sure he loved every moment of it.

Sora came first, arching against the blond in a heated gasp, eyes dark. Roxas felt himself fill up with the liquid and arched upwards, into Sora's warm body, as he came also.

The blond's flushed body pulled against Sora's as he stopped and panted, throwing his head back to try and catch his breath. Sora's lips gave small butterfly kisses up the side of his neck, and Roxas moaned, allowing his lips to meet Sora's for the next time.

"Can you stand?" Sora asked, trying to help the blond up. Roxas stood for a second then crumpled against him, and Sora couldn't help but laugh. And Roxas, after hearing the innocent laugh, decided he liked this version of Sora best.

The kind, innocent version of him rather than the cruel delinquent, though that version was pretty fun too, yeah, either was fine with Roxas.

Sora led him to the couch, then folded out the couch into the make-shift bed. They were, after all, on the second floor living room. Unlike below which anyone walked in, this one was private for friends and family members.

Roxas slowly began to sit, wincing until he lay down at his side.

Sora lay next to him, wrapping his arms around him and removing the maid outfit from Roxas's aching body. Roxas pouted, sliding of Sora's shirt, pants, and boxers in revenge

Sora grinned, "No more until we have energy." Roxas pouted, glaring as he merely snuggled into Sora's arms. Sora's sticky skin against his felt incredibly nice, and the blond couldn't help but sigh in content.

"Sora…?" Roxas whispered against Sora's harsh breath of air.

"Hm?" The brunette muttered softly, feeling Roxas pull himself against him.

"What did you want for your birthday?" Roxas asked, feeling Sora freeze, "I never got you anything these past years… I didn't even know I was your birthday…"

Sora looked down at him, face unreadable for a second before he swooped down and caught Roxas in a surprise kiss. He pulled away and Roxas groaned in protest, but when Sora pulled him to his chest, the blond calmed down. Roxas looked up slowly and could see Sora's cheeks turn a rosy red, like he was going to admit something embarrassing.

Sora's cheeks were darker then Roxas's had ever been, "I've only wanted you these past two years."

Roxas blushed, almost as dark as Sora, "M… me?"

Sora nodded, the movement going up and down against Roxas's head.

"But what about that 'gorgeous blond' your friends were talking about the other day?"

Sora smiled, tapping the blond's nose, "Eavesdropping, eh?"

Roxas blushed, hand flying to mouth as he looked down in humiliation. He felt Sora's mouth press against his ear and he shivered, "You're blond, aren't you?" Roxas blushed darkly, burying his face in Sora's chest, "And you're gorgeous."

Roxas couldn't help but smile, leaning against Sora to sleep, and feeling Sora's arms wrap around him to do the same.

X.X.X.X.X.X

The next day Cloud had given him some painkillers (said he's used 'em loads of times before, in which Leon and him spluttered, and Sora laughed), he'd gotten a ride in Sora's car (he usually went home, changed, and went to school) and got home. After he changed he was surprised to see Sora still waiting for him outside, hell, he thought the brunette had left! He'd even stopped to eat breakfast and get a nag from his mom about staying the night at a friend's house and not calling and Sora sat out here, waiting!

"Sora…?" Roxas whispered, looking at the brunette sitting in the car. Just getting one ride in the car, that would get Roxas incredibly popular in school, and Sora was still here.

Sora gave a smile, one that reminded Roxas of pictures before Sora became the badass he was now, "It's only customary to take your boyfriend to school, isn't it?"

Roxas blushed, nervously getting in the car before Sora took off down the road. He felt Sora's hand on his knee and looked up at the brunette. Sora looked at him, flashed a quick smile, then kept his eyes on the road. Roxas's hand clamped over his own, and the blond couldn't help but smile.

He'd gotten to school, and of course, Sora had to just pull up in front of the most popular area to hang at school. Everyone was gaping as Roxas got out of the car (Sora had squeezed his hand before then) and joined his friends who were waiting at the front of the gate like they usually did.

Sora simply gave a smirk towards everyone and sped off, then the people turned to Roxas, even his friends. The blond blushed brightly, and he gave off that _glow_.

That _un_-virgin glow.

And they _knew_.

_Everyone_ knew.

And when the bell rang, people hurridly moved out of Roxas's group's way, they gave them the best seats, and they even got a really good spot at lunch. Even after two years of being gone, Sora's affect on the school was there. And then Roxas received a text message in class, from Sora, '_I'll pick you guys up after schoo_l', Roxas blushed darkly and everyone knew something was up.

Though he wasn't expecting the whole school to go crazy when, after school, Sora had Roxas and Roxas's friends get into the car. Hayner and Pence were freaked to be in such a cool car (one of the latest models) and Olette was squealing that Sora was being a helpless romantic towards Roxas (she did have yaoi doujinshi after all).

And when Sora clasped Roxas's hand, like the blond did to him earlier, the group smiled and said they were perfect for each other.

And the blond blushed, and Sora smiled, their hands fitting perfectly against each other.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: like I said, my pride and joy. My birthday gift to me.

Sora: you said that—

Tke: I'm repeating! This is my favorite out of all drabbles, let's hope I can do as good as this the next times!

Sora: so review please!!

Tke: and get a free Roxas plushie in the maid outfit!!


	18. Drabble 18: Summer Vacation

Tke: XD I amused myself with this one, drunken people, I had to keep drunken people in mind.

Sora: drunk people?

Tke: I'll have a fun drunk next time, this is a serious drunk with fun endings XD.

Sora: Oh, okay, well Tke owns squat, so don't expect anything out of her.

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Ocean Blue and Sapphire**

**Drabble 18:**

**Summer Vacation**

**Dedicated to: Hikari the Keyblade of Hope**

X.X.X.X.X.X

Summer vacation was probably everyone's favorite time of the school year.

The group decided to have fun, avoid cops, teachers, and parental figures.

So how the hell did they end up in Port Royal?

Sora slammed down his mug of rum, courtesy of a certain man a few stools away, and sighed. Everyone had paid for his or her first mug of drinks, each person's drink varying on who it was. Riku, Roxas, and Sora had gone for the rum while Kairi, Olette, and Naminé had chosen a few margaritas and everyone else had a specially made drink. By now Kairi and Olette had been flirting with two random men, Naminé had been snuggling up to her own redheaded boyfriend (who, obviously, had a drink with fire burning the top of it), Riku, Roxas, and Demyx had been having a drinking contest, and Sora sat there, alone.

He obviously wasn't there alone, but the rather weird hum in his brain told him he didn't want to play any games or anything. And that was when the man a few stools down had bought him a drink and had the bartender bring it over. Sora looked up; shocked, and claimed he didn't order the thing when the man chuckled and told him it came from the man a few seats down.

Of course when Roxas heard that, he gave his boyfriend a look, and Sora told the bartender he couldn't accept the drink. When the man told the guy down aways, they shared a few words before the man came back and told Sora the man would not allow it to be returned, and it would go to waste.

And Sora was not one to let things waste.

So, ignoring his boyfriend's glare, Sora drowned half the drink.

And now Roxas wasn't talking to him.

Kairi, who came to order the girls more drinks, just gave a smile and told him 'it's just the alcohol talking for Roxas.'

That helped the uneasiness in his stomach, but not the one in his mind.

After a few minutes, Sora pushed himself away from the bar and told everyone he would go to get some fresh air. He stepped through the door (that lead into an alleyway to be hidden from the cops) when he was instantly held in a grasp. Looking up he realized that it was the man that bought him a drink.

"C-can you let go?" He asked softly, not knowing if this man was drunk or not, and if so, if he were violent.

"No." The man answered, leaning down to place a few short kisses on Sora's shoulder.

In the light Sora could see the man's dark, dirty blond hair and deep blue eyes, he had a slight bit of baby fat and the brunette could feel something sliding around his waist. Looking down he froze.

It was a _tail_.

This man had a _**tail**_.

"I was actually wondering if I could get your name?" The blond purred, and Sora could smell the very light bit of tequila on the man's tongue.

"No." Sora shot back, squirming slightly to try and get out of the man's grip, but nothing happened.

The man chuckled; obviously thinking Sora was playing hard-to-get, "My name's Zidane, if you must know."

"I don't think I 'must know'." Sora shot back, biting his lip as he turned away, "So if you'll let me go, you'll be rewarded or something—"

"That blond boy that sat next to you, does he mean anything to you?"

Sora froze before looking up, what was this man going to say about his boyfriend?

"I saw him eyeing that brunette female, what, does he not return your feelings or something?"

Sora glared, Olette was like Roxas's little sister, they were so close they could almost be related. There was no way this man would even be sober enough to see it.

"No, now get off."

"Ah, so you've had some relationship, how do you know he's not cheating on you?"

This is where Sora stopped, eyes wide, lips parted. He'd heard it a million times before, how Roxas should've been straight, never go for someone like him, everyone always called him something like a slut or whore, saying Roxas should've done so much better.

And he was beginning to feel like it was the truth.

"See?" The man whispered, "You're unsure, you don't know what to make of this situation." His body pressed flatly against the brunette's, ignoring Sora's squirming. "What's your choice, have a good time with me or go back and be unsure if you're loosing the man you love?"

"His choice is to stay here with his boyfriend and friends."

The two froze, 'Zidane' harshly gripping Sora's wrists to him as they whirled around.

"Roxas…" Sora whispered once he saw who was there.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd let go of my boyfriend." His cold eyes trained on the blond man and not once blinking.

Zidane raised an eyebrow for a second before looking down at Sora, "I think not, I'm looking forward to having fun with him." Sora looked away as the man tried to lean down for a kiss, he didn't see Roxas's eyes flaring.

Within an instant Roxas had pulled Zidane away from Sora, tackled him, and threw him on the floor where he shot blow after blow to the man.

Sora's eyes widened, watching Roxas's fist rise only to smash down on the man's face once again. And not a few times, but several.

The blood was on Roxas's fist and there was some bits landing on his clothes, but he continued, blow after blow.

Snapping back to his senses, Sora grabbed Roxas's arm, holding it against his body to get Roxas to stop attacking him, "That's enough! Roxas! Calm down! He's injured, can't you see that?!"

Roxas stopped trying to break free from Sora's hold before slowly getting up, off the man.

The man lay frozen before he shook, got up, and stumbled out of the alley.

There was a silence as Sora slowly let go of Roxas's arm. "T-thank you…" Sora whispered, looking up slowly at his boyfriend.

He was instantly grabbed into a bone-crushing hug and pulled tightly against Roxas.

"I thought you were going to go with him…" Roxas confessed softly, burying his face in Sora's hair.

"Why would I do that?" Sora asked softly, resting his head on Roxas's chest and listening to the blond's heartbeat, it'd sped up for a few seconds before it slowed down.

"Because you deserve so much better than me." He answered, holding Sora even closer. "I mean, you were always more popular than me, everyone was quite shocked when you chose me out of everyone."

Sora smiled softly, leaning up to capture his boyfriend's lips, "But this is what makes you perfect, you're here, protecting me, and loving me, when I'm always so insecure."

Roxas gave a chuckle, kissing the side of Sora's face, "You're not the only one who's insecure."

Sora's eyes fluttered shut; he smiled and leaned into the warmth, "Thank you."

"Hm, for what?" Roxas asked, looking down as his forehead met Sora's.

Sora reached up for another kiss, "For being there for me."

Roxas's lips slid into a grin, "You could make it up to me…."

Sora blinked before seeing the gleam in Roxas's eye, he laughed, opening his mouth to allow Roxas in, "I think I will."

Hand in hand they walked out of the alley, sharing small sweet kisses in the darkness on the way to the hotel.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"Tell the gremlins to go away mommy, I want to sleep…" Sora groaned, rolling over and covering his head with the pillow.

"That's not gremlins Sor…" Roxas muttered, trying to ignore it and continue sleeping.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"ALRIGHT!!" Roxas shot up, growling, and got out of the bed. He slid himself into his boxers, jeans, and a white tang top before going over and forcefully opening the door. "What?!"

Riku was on the other side, grinning, "Morning!"

Roxas glared.

Riku was completely unfazed, "We're going on that boat thing, you guys coming?"

Roxas glared even more, "You woke me up to go on a boat?"

"I'm sure the other half—" Riku paused, "Is he even _awake_ yet?"

Roxas opened the door fully to show Sora still passed out on the bed, seemly unfazed by the quarrel in the doorway.

"Well wake him up, he's the one who wanted to do this anyways."

"Yeah, and get my ass kicked, no thanks." Roxas answered and Riku grinned.

"If you guys shut up, you'll realize I'm wide awake and glaring at you." Came Sora's voice, and indeed he was.

"Good morning Sora!" Riku grinned, ignoring Sora's raised eyebrow.

"It better not be before 10." Sora shot back.

Roxas looked at his watch that he threw next to the door last night, "9:57."

Sora rolled over, "I'm going back to bed, get me up in three minutes."

Riku looked over the room for a second, seeing the single bed, the TV, a small counter with a coffee maker, and a bathroom and closet. "Wow! You guys got a coffee maker!? That's no fair! No one else got one!"

"Ehh, we'll give it to you." Roxas answered, running a hand through his hair.

"Your room is so much nicer than ours." Riku muttered, "Not fair."

"ARE WE GOING ON THIS BOAT TRIP OR WHAT?!" Came Demyx's scream, which caused Roxas to blink and Sora to tumble out of bed, amazed that the blond was even awake at this time.

Riku grinned, seeing Sora sitting up with blanket and sheet wrapped around his private area and nothing else. "Geez Sora, put some boxers on."

Roxas took a step away from the door as the lamp from Sora's side flew passed and narrowly missed hitting Riku in the face.

"MAYBE IF I GOT WOKEN UP LATER WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM!!"

Roxas sweatdropped, "Well he's up, we'll be down in ten."

Riku nodded, grinning and waving before telling everyone they had ten minutes to finish being ready.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"I'm still mad at you."

Riku sweatdropped, looking away as Sora glared at him from his spot in between Riku and Roxas.

"Why'd you wake me up so early?!"

Everyone sweatdropped but laughed obviously amused by the two.

Roxas sighed, trying to think of a way to get his boyfriend to calm down. He glanced out the window and had an idea, "Look Sora! Rainbow fish!"

Within an instant, Sora was pressed against the glass looking in awe at the fish he came so desperately to see.

"Simple pleasures for simple minds." Came Riku's taunt.

The captain and crew sighed as the boat rocked from side to side quickly and scared most of the fish away.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: I amused myself, yes I did.

Sora: Fish!

Tke: Don't you love fish?!

Sora: they're so pretty!

Tke: have you seen the ones in Hawaii?

Sora: oh yeah, those rainbow trout are so—

Both: _**begin talking about fish**_

Roxas: yeah, please ignore them, just review and you get two plushies, one of Sora sleeping with the gremlins and mommy line and the other of me snuggling with him, so REVIEW!!


	19. Drabble 19: Hands

Tke: Right, I had the worst weeks of my life these past few weeks.

Sora: … they were hectic.

Tke: My comp actually pulled it off, even though it should've done it before everyone else's since it's so old. It just quit on me, stopped working, that was it, zilch, nothing, nadda. And this comp has all my stories on it. EVERY single thing I've EVER written was on it.

Sora: So yeah…

Tke: Amazingly enough, it was all saved on the backup inside the comp, so everything is saved. I'm going to re-save it on a mini-comp, just in case it ever happens again. I might get a new comp soon, so it won't be too big of a problem.

Sora: So she basically wanted to get SOMETHING out there to show she WASN'T dead.

Tke: yeah basically…

Sora: Tke doesn't own shit, just the plot, that's it. And if you sue her for a plot, you must be a pretty _sad_ writer for not being able to come up with something _yourself_.

X.X.X.X.X.X

**REVIEW REPLIES**:

**Shadowtailmon**: LOL, I would SO give you a cookie if I had one, you know I would. D and yeah, Sora's hair, you'd have to be careful; you'd probably find lost scissors or razors in there that people TRIED to use to cut his hair.

**FREAKSHOW1**: XD sometimes nice and sweet just seems to be the best way to go in a story. Like this one, this one will be nice and sweet.

**Undying Lover**: I 'borrowed' Zidane from SQUARE's Final Fantasy 9, he was the main hero; he loved bars, hit on beautiful people, and was a thief. I love Zidane, but he fit the part TOO well…

**Ranchdressing**: Eh, scientists worked on that, I remember, I think there's over a few hundred or so…? The things that love causes people to do, that's some embarrassing stuff right there XD

**Coconut911**: I amused you too? Yay! I'm accomplishing SOMETHING! Hehe.

**Hikari the Keyblade of Hope**: Yup, he is from FF9 and you DID suggest this. didn't get some reviews into me until a while later, and this is one of the late ones I received. I loved the idea, so that's why it appeared so suddenly.

**Cedarleaf**: Ah, it shows I'm a Sora fangirl; Sora always gets the cutest lines. D but I love giving him cute lines for Roxas to counter. I'll update, but I expect an update for MKOG soon! XD I watch that fic like a hawk!

**Natalie/Natari**: Natalie, LOL, that's the name of my best friend, KiraraCutie. XD I LUVS her so much… anyways, back on topic, focus Tke, focus…. That lemon will be coming soon, I have to first construct the plot. I have a habit of writing the lemon first, then the plot comes to me. Oh well…

**Draco's Worst Nightmare**: Super Roxas. XD LOL. Sora's gonna buy him a suit or something with that title. Then on the back, it'll say something like Property of Sora, if lost, please return. XD OMFG, I can SEE it!

**GaySora**: The sandwich will be coming up soon, I need a plot, all I gots is the smex. XD

**Strawi**: Ah, Riku will show up a lot more, but I figured give a few that were just cute and cuddly and romantic. We don't want to show that Riku NEEDS to be there in order for them to have a perfect relationship.

**Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha**: Here's the next chapter for ya!

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Ocean Blue and Sapphire**

**Chapter 19:**

**Hands**

**NOTE: I wrote this in an hour, I like it, so please ignore any grammar or spelling errors.**

X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku Umino guessed the first week of dating would always be a little uneasy. It was just the way life rolled, one would guess. He'd sit there, watching Roxas and Sora always look back and forth at each other, as if one believed the other would disappear.

They would always sit in class, so close their thighs would touch, and share small soft kisses, just to feel that the other was right there with him. Sora would always tell Riku he was afraid Roxas was just going to wake up one day and realize he never really loved Sora, that it was like a phase. And Riku merely rolled his eyes, told Sora he had to stop reading so much yaoi fanfiction, and snap back to reality.

EVERYONE could see the blond was completely smitten with his seme of a brunet, and by that, it meant that not even GOD could destroy that boy's feelings. Two days after they began dating, _two_, Sora had showed up on Roxas's doorstep, leash in hand, as he showed the Cocker Spaniel to its new blond master. Roxas's index finger pushed between his bottom front teeth and lips and anyone could've sworn the little blond uke had hearts all around him.

Riku merely told Sora that he was imagining things if Roxas decided that, and he continued to beat the whiny brunet at _Dead or Alive 4_. Sora quickly suggested a racing game on his _PS3_, and Riku had no choice but to drop his _xbox360_ controller and sigh at how evasive Sora was.

Quite frankly, Sora looked scared.

And he had every right to be.

The night after they got together, Riku had called Roxas to do the usual 'threaten-you-if-you-hurt-my-best-friend' thing, when one of Roxas's questions stopped him.

Would he compare to Sora's first boyfriends?

It was no secret that Sora had two boyfriends in middle school, and a third in high school. But those had been flings, Riku had comforted Roxas, ignoring Roxas's complains he wasn't worried with his nervous-hard-breathing voice. Roxas had been the real deal; Sora had done so many things for Roxas that he'd only laughed about when Riku told him to do it to his first boyfriends.

Like when Sora would wear a disguise a few days during lunch, stand behind Roxas and friends in the lunch line, and begin to understand Roxas's tastes, allergies, and dislikes.

Roxas let out a horrified squeak, not only out of shock, but the fact that Hayner had often picked on a few guys behind them (no matter who they were), and one of them could've been _Sora_

Riku merely threw his head back and laughed, telling Roxas there was no such worries; Sora and Hayner had never interacted during the lunch lines. He would've taken action for his best friend in an instant.

So Roxas caved, asking Riku to get to talking about the basics. Oh yes, he could see how madly Roxas had fallen for the brunet, when Riku would tell the blond things Sora had secretly done for him, he could hear a little sigh and almost _feel_ Roxas's smile _through_ the phone.

Roxas could never be straightforward, that's why he was talking to Riku about Sora, and not Sora himself. He was always nervous that he was going to say something that would make the brunet think he didn't want him anymore or worse off Sora decide he didn't like Roxas for one little thing.

Riku chuckled, forcing Roxas to wait until the next day, saying he would talk to him at school and hang up. Then Riku had hung up his phone, placed it on his wall charger, snuggle into bed, and ignore the lights of his alarm clock reading _5:00 AM_

**Sora would sit there, in class, balancing a pencil on his nose, and be rather pushy and annoying. And as soon as Roxas stepped into their joint class, he was attentive, giving the blond a warm, whole-hearted smile (which caused Roxas to become Princess-red, however the first day it happened (second day of dating) he actually _fainted_), then take all notes down to give to Roxas that the blond could've missed. **

They were a cute couple, possibly the cutest on the school campus, or maybe their entire town. Sora would merely have to flash a grin, maybe show a few of his combat-training muscles with a half-buttoned shirt and Roxas would sit there, bright red and nervously chewing his lower lip as he tried to focus on his boyfriend's face over his boyfriend's hairless chest.

Of course, Roxas had some bite to go with his bark, the first class they had together on their official first day was something to remember. Sora and Riku had been laughing and talking about one of the newest video games when the door literally slammed open and, like it would, drew everyone's attention. Roxas then marched up to his new boyfriend, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a lip lock. After a few _minutes _(time _does_ fly by when you're having fun) he slid himself comfortably into his boyfriend's lap, chests flat against each other, arms around his tanned neck and gave all the class (except them and Riku) a dark glare and hissed "He's _mine_ bastards, you dare touch a _hair_ on him in a romantic _and/or_ sexual way and I'll _murder_ you."

Which clearly got everyone to back away as Roxas claimed his moaning boyfriend's lips.

Riku just smiled, now watching the couple in their second week of dating.

There was one thing he forgot to mention that had happened this whole week.

Their hands.

Walking to class, sitting down and eating (it was a good thing Roxas could use his other hand), going to the movies, doing anything, their hands would always be together, fingers interlacing as they often squeezed each other's palm in a loving gesture. The two would be holding hands everywhere; they latched onto each other as if the other would be gone in any second.

And when Sora would slyly pull their hands up and softly brush his lips across Roxas's hand, Riku knew.

And when Roxas, cheeks light pink, would watch Sora for a second before leaning up and placing a kiss on the edge of Sora's lips, Riku knew.

And when their lips would slowly meet, brushing against each other before Sora would devour the blond's lips, Riku knew.

And he smiled, because he knew.

They were going to last.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: PLEASE REVIEW, YOU'LL GET CHRISTMAS TIME HOT CHOCOLATE IN LITTLE MUGS WITH SORA AND ROXAS SANTAS ON THEM!


	20. Drabble 20: Eyes of White

Tke: Sorry, I'm in a bit of a depression. Don't ask why, I watched Sweeney Todd last night, had a bunch of fun with Kiraracutie and my other friends, but today I've just had a wave of depression hit me with no known cause. And every great story deserves a bit of depression.

X.X.X.X.X

**Ocean Blue And Sapphire**

**Drabble 20:**

**Eyes Of White**

X.X.X.X.X

"I'm sorry to say… he's blind."

I think my stomach dropped, my mouth dry, breath harsh, eyes wide.

"Blind?"

"I'm sorry."

My mind was numb, my body running of my own accord towards his room. His pale skin was perfect against the white bed sheets, and his eyes were like crystal, white but with a hint of blue in them, alerting me he still had blue eyes.

"Roxas…?"

"… Sora…"

In an instant I'm at his side, grabbing his fragile hand and brushing my lips across his skin. He weakly tries to rise off the bed, fingers brushing against my face and feeling my face's structure.

"It's so weird not to see you." He gives a dry laugh, trying to ignore his now-destroyed eyesight. But I don't laugh. I don't think I ever can again.

"Where's mom and dad?" He whispers, it's so weird to know he wouldn't be able to see the twisting of my face.

"They… didn't come Sora…"

His lips closed, face saddening, "Oh…"

Our parents had freaked out about hearing of Sora in the hospital, oh yeah, for about three seconds. It was like they never cared they had kids, working and working and sending us many gifts to 'show they loved us' even though we knew the truth.

"Sora… Riku…"

His eyes slipped closed and I wondered if it felt weird since he would now always be in the pitch-black darkness. "I know…" He whispered, tongue wetting his dry, cracked lips, "Was it painful for him?"

I slowly blinked, trying to stop the sob from ripping through my throat, "No… it was instant."

Sora nodded, saying nothing more about his boyfriend, and instead reaching for my fingers clumsily. I grasped them and pulled him into an embrace, telling him that Riku would never be gone, he would be up there, watching Sora and making sure he was safe.

Sora's dry laugh came again, "I'm completely safe, Roxas, I'm bedridden, nothing will happen to me." True, he'd killed both legs in the car accident, and he was forced to keep living by some tubes that were in his lungs and connected to one of the hospital's machines.

I buried my face in his hair, taking in his scent before muttering three words we stopped uttering so long ago, "I love you…"

We'd stopped saying them soon after we realized that each of us meant the hidden meaning of the phrase. It was taboo, and I didn't want Sora to grow up with the hatred of his friends and community, the homophobes. He'd already gotten it from half the community by dating Riku, and he dated Riku to keep himself from loving me any more.

He'd frozen before grabbing onto me, I could see the tears leaking in his eyes and wondered if he could feel them, "I love you too…"

I wanted to kill the drunk driver that had ran the red light and crashed into Riku's car. But doing that would do no good, I knew it, so as much as I wanted to find him I instead stayed by Sora's side and cared for him more than I should have.

X.X.X.X.X

His friends had come by to see him, and the other half of the community.

Each one had come with flowers, toys, and chocolates, some even with Braille books and magazines to keep him occupied with learning when he got bored. And each time we would sit there and help him learn Braille just so we could learn along with him in case he needed help.

Sora would sit there, smile as he attempted, and hold my hand in comfort. I didn't mind so much he was blind and bedridden, of course I still hated the gods for doing it to him, but at the same time I could take care of him and love him because I was all he had and all he needed.

X.X.X.X.X

And then came the night of the thunderstorm.

It was a little past eleven, Sora was in critical care, so I got to stay with him as long as I wanted.

We had been reading more Braille again, he'd taken a fascination in it to send me messages in it and then have me try and figure it out, when the lights went out.

Of course, Sora being blind, did not notice the lights going out.

"Roxas?" He'd asked when I had unconsciously let go of his hand and stood up.

"The power's out." I answered, looking towards the digital clock that had died without the hospital's power.

"Roxas…?" Sora's voice sounded weaker.

It suddenly clicked, I'd smacked my foot against the bed in an attempt to reach out for Sora, and ignored the pain shooting up my leg as I grabbed onto him and tried to repeatedly smash the 'help' button on his side of the bed. It was then I remembered the power was out and sprung to the door, I could see a doctor and a few nurses with flashlights, checking on all the sleeping patients. I remember screaming at the top of my lungs, screaming for help and then running back into Sora's room, still screaming.

"Roxas…" Sora's voice was weak, too weak. I reached over and pressed the machine's button frantically. I wanted it to turn on, to help my brother breathe again, but it seemed everything I wanted it to do was what it _didn't_ want to do.

The doctors and nurses rushed in, using their flashlights and the emergency kits to try and keep Sora alive. Two nurses, males, tried to pull me away from Sora, but I wouldn't budge. I'd kept screaming to stay with him, and they had managed to pull me away.

"Sora! Don't leave me!" I remember screaming, "I love you!! Stay alive! Fight it!"

"I…" Sora's breath was shallow, "Love you too… Roxas…"

Then I'd been pulled out of my brother's room, and as soon as I'd been dragged, kicking and screaming, two feet away from the room the lights flicked back on. I had rushed in, eyes wide, tears streaming down my face, the doctors and nurses looking harshly at the bed, just like I was.

The only noise was the machine near Sora; it had a low buzz, flat, no other sounds.

The doctors and nurses all looked down and even though I couldn't see anything, I knew. Our link, it'd just broke.

Sora was dead.

X.X.X.X.X

Everyone attended his funeral, the whole community, even the half that had claimed they hated him. The drunk driver, that had also died some time later, had been the biggest homophobe of the island. His identity had been kept a secret until then.

I remember saying my speech, of how Sora was perfect, no matter what anyone said and I would never have changed him. Kairi had gone up after me, then Naminé, and Demyx, and everyone else began to also, everyone had one special memory of him.

At the end, when everyone was wishing me well and leaving to head to the burial sight, I realized two people had slipped into the funeral, said nothing, but had come up to me at the end.

"Roxas…" My mother whispered, she seemed horror-struck that one of her sons had died, actually died, before she did.

My father was quiet; I could see the tears he held back as he reached for my mother's shoulder.

My mother had begun to cry, and I remember her reaching for me.

"Don't." I had told her, taking a step back, "Neither of you cared, neither of you ever fucking cared." And before they could say a word, I tumbled on, "You have no life here, I suggest you go because you will have no welcome here." I had made my way to the priest's car, slid into it and allowed the priest to take me to the burial sight.

I didn't even look back.

X.X.X.X.X

I remember them being home now. Both of them would sit there at the dinning table, saying nothing and letting their guilt eat away at them.

I never left my room, never ate, never drank. I would sit there, on my bed and watch as the silver in my hand dug away into my flesh and the red liquid would come from my wound and make its way down my clothes and bed like a river. I remember cutting so deep I'd begun to feel woozy, I had flopped back on my bed and allowed the red to stain onto the fabric.

Lifting up my eyes I could see Sora sitting there on my bed, watching me with a frown. Looking into his eyes I could read the words 'don't do this Roxas'.

But I knew I should, I had nothing to be here for.

I had sat up, grabbed his ice-cold face and brushed my lips against his and felt his fingers cling to my shirt. I remember pushing against his lips with my tongue and giving him a kiss I'd only gave to him twice in our lives. When we first shared a birthday alone together and when we told each other we loved one another.

Sora had pulled me away from my bed, down the steps, through the door and towards the church.

Our mother's ear-shattering scream was heard throughout the whole town, but from where I was I could barely hear it.

"Come on Roxas." Sora whispered, tugging my hand, "It's great up there, you know? Riku got himself a boyfriend; I haven't met him yet, though Riku says he seems fun. We'll go together."

And I smiled.

"Together." I agreed.

X.X.X.X.X

_I loved you; you made me, hate me.  
You gave me, hate, see?  
It saved me and these tears are deadly.  
You feel that?  
I rip back, every time you tried to steal that.  
You feel bad? You feel sad?  
I'm sorry, hell no fuck that!  
It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife.  
This strife it dies, this life and these lies.  
And these lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I hurt too, remember I loved you! _

_I've, Lost it all, fell today, It's all the same  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no  
I've, been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no _

_I wish I could I could have quit you.  
I wish I never missed you,  
and told you that I loved you, every time I fucked you.  
The future that we both drew, and all the shit we've been through.  
Obsessed with the thought of you, the pain just grew and grew!  
How could you do this to me?  
Look at what I made for you, it never was enough and the world is what I gave to you.  
I used to be love struck; now I'm just fucked up.  
Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts! _

_I've, Lost it all, fell today, It's all the same  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no  
I've, been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no _

_Seems like all we had is over now you left to rest.  
And your tears are dried up now; you just lay without a sound.  
Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest.  
And my fears are over now; I can leave with my head down. _

_I've, Lost it all, fell today, It's all the same  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no  
I've, been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no_

_**My Black Dahlia **__— Hollywood Undead)_

X.X.X.X.X

Songs that I listened to for Inspiration:

_**My Black Dahlia **__— Hollywood Undead_

_**A Little Fall of Rain**__ — Les Miserables: 10th Anniversary Concert_

_**Empty Chairs At Empty Tables **__— Les Miserables: 10th Anniversary Concert_

_**Missing You**__ — Kingdom Hearts 2_

_**Roxas**__ — Kingdom Hearts 2_

_**Hello**__ — Evanesance_

_**Missing**__ — Evanesance_

_**Aeris' Theme (Piano Version)**__ — Final Fantasy 7_

_**Love Changes Everything**__ — Michael Crawford In Concert_

_**Papa, Can You Hear Me?**__ — Barbara Steisand in Yentle_

Please review, it might help my depression, which I still don't know why I have.


	21. Drabble 21: Flowers

* * *

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Sora, that would mean technically I'd own Roxas too right? Yay, X-rated stuff will be filmed!!

**Title**: Ocean Blue and Sapphire

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Dedication**: To Kiraracutie, who found the random KH Yaoi coupling generator and helped me get this. LOL. She doesn't like the pairing much, but she admits it's cute. Also, after finally giving into the pressures of me and our friends, our other close friend finally asked her out and she agreed. And they seemed to be happily together, and they didn't think they would date. HA.

**Note**: Guess what? Next chapter is the threesome lemon!! YAY!!

**Note 2**: I'm sorry this is so short! It's short because I'm attempting to put all my SoRokuness into the lemon next chapter! It's being written now!

* * *

**Ocean Blue and Sapphire Chapter 21: **

**Flowers**

* * *

"Here, these are for you." And Roxas thrust the flowers into Sora's face, his lips in a straight line, cheeks red, eyes squeezed shut tightly. Sora, on the other hand, was gorgeously sitting there with eyebrows raised, eyes wide, and mouth open.

Why had he done this? Damn Axel! If only that idiot redhead hadn't made a bet with him to find out who can woo Sora first. Maybe he shouldn't have told Axel about his crush, then he could still be admiring Sora from afar, happily. Now people were probably going to give him weird looks and say he wasn't cool enough to even look at Sora and—.

Sora's mouth closed, but it simply opened in surprise once again. His right hand raised and he tucked a spike of hair behind his right ear as he looked up to Roxas, still speechless.

"Y-yeah, have a nice day!" Roxas almost squeaked out before laying the roses-twelve beautiful de-thorned red ones-before bolting out the door of the classroom and towards the apartment he shared with his older brother, Cloud.

The rest of the day he sat on his couch watching several shows-such as _Ocean Blue and Sapphire_ and _Hot Hot Can You Get?_-before loosing himself in a tub of vanilla ice cream and watching some random marathon of chick flicks. His life, as he knew it, was over. He would have to change schools, change his last name back to Strife (as he had his mother's maiden name of Oomura right now), change his looks, and oh god he was _hyperventilating_! Cloud hadn't questioned why he came home early, once he saw the view of a chick flicks title on the TV screen he knew. Roxas only watched chick flicks when something bad happened to him or when he _thought_ something bad happened to him.

It was a couple minutes after noon when a knock came on the door, Cloud figured it'd be one of Roxas's friends since the school was a standard Japanese school and let students out at noon (except Roxas loathed that to make up time they had to go in on Saturdays). He opened the door and a brunet was standing there, one Cloud remembered seeing in a picture in Roxas's jean pocket. Oh yes, and when Cloud came into Roxas's room to ask and had been eyeing the picture up, the younger blond quickly grabbed it and sent several ferocious screams and threats to him for getting fingerprints on the picture. So this was the famous young boy of Roxas's wet dreams, huh? "Can I help you?"

The boy bowed, it was rather well done in standing position, "M-my name is Sora Leonhart, sir, and I would like to speak to Roxas, if I could."

Cloud's eyebrows raised, elegant and polite, he liked this kid. There was a pause as he eyed the brunet's tight hold on the bouquet of flowers and he grinned, "Oh Roxas!" He singsonged into the house.

"I'm _not_ home!" Came back the blond's cry from the living room, and faintly the opening song of the _Sukisyo!_ yaoi anime series drifted into the hallway opening.

Cloud grinned back to the brunet, "As you could see he's home, just come on inside, he's eating all my ice cream. He always does that when somethings wrong."

The brunet squeaked before almost falling as he all-but-jumped out of his shoes and made his way to the living room. Cloud smiled, pulling down some extra plates for dinner.

* * *

"Who was it anyways Cloud?" Roxas asked, lips partly open to stick a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, he had sensed the presence behind him but just assumed it was his brother.

"It was me." The voice was soft, simple, and sent butterflies into the blond's stomach. Roxas dropped the spoon into the ice cream and sat it down as he stood and whirled around, only one voice had been able to make him do that. And it seemed like the butterflies moved even quicker when Sora smiled.

"You, but-uh... guh—.."

"Guh?" Sora asked, blinking before setting down the roses on the table near the ice cream and sitting next to the place where the blond was just sitting, "Sit with me, please?"

There was a few seconds of silence before Roxas slid into the seat, almost wishing the couch would just open up and eat him. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't! "Why are you—..."

"You never waited for my answer." Sora stated simply, his knee was bumping into Roxas's as it twitched up and down (a habit for a nervous or thinking Sora) and the blond could feel the warmth spreading through his body, "I don't exactly have the best grades to run out of school."

"Oh." Roxas blushed, looking down and avoiding Sora's searching gaze, "So.. uh.." He could find nothing to say, he never even imagined this would be happening.

Sora's lips tugged up into a smile, and before Roxas could react he reached up and placed a kiss on the corner of Roxas's mouth, "Thank you for the roses."

Roxas had yet to move, eyes wide and mouth gapping, he reminded Sora of a fish.

Giggling, Sora leaned up to place another kiss to Roxas's lips, but this was one was not on the corner, it had been a full mouth to mouth kiss. He pulled away slightly, "And that is what I think of your roses."

It had taken twenty seconds for it all to calculate into Roxas's head, ten for the words to sink in and another ten for the words to click. With a bark of laughter he pulled Sora close by his cheeks and placed a kiss all over the brunet's face, leaving no skin untouched. Sora mewled and pressed himself to his new boyfriend, he buried his face into Roxas's chest and sighed contently.

Roxas's fingers tugged through the brunet spikes of hair, he leaned down, kissing Sora's forehead before clasping their hands together and entwining their fingers. And everything was happy, and everything was perfect.

Until there was a 'clicking' sound and Roxas chased his older brother around the apartment and was demanding the camera as Sora sat back and watched, lips pulled into a pleasant smile.

* * *

Tke: So, like, yeah, I just couldn't get any SoRoku inspiration for this, it was weird. My mind blanked when it came to this coupling. I could read it, and think it, but when it came to touching paper or keyboard my mind was blank.

Sora: but you finally got this done!

Tke: YES!! And the RoxasXSoraXRiku lemon will be next chapter! Ha! GO ME!!

Sora: People are waiting for that like it's the first man on the moon.

Tke: I know, seriously, what if it doesn't come up to standards to the people that have been waiting? And I absolutely loathe RikuXRoxas, so it'll be difficult for me to write any of that... Oh well.. I'll try something.

ALERTS ARE NICE, BUT I'VE BEEN KNOWN TO SEND HATE MAILS TO THEM. REVIEWS ARE LOVE AND ARE GIVEN ROSES!!


End file.
